you are my sunshine
by yuuna hihara
Summary: "Ay de vosotros con el dolor tan profundo en todo el cuerpo durante su vida. Las heridas que recibe no se va a curar de alguna manera" Jangan kaget Fic ini berbahasa Indonesia kok XD *Ditabok*
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE**

**BY:EphiFania/Yuuna Hihara**

**Pairing:Ichiruki**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya om Tite kubo **yuu cuman pinjem karakternya XD habis keren siih *Kasih 4 jempol sama om Tite Kubo* :D

**Rate: aq bingung *gomen author baru***

**Hurt/Comfort  
**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya,sepertinya langit juga memahami perasaan seseorang .Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri menatap sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama terpancar dari kedua mata yang bewarna coklat itu."Mengapa harus ibu,mengapa pada saat itu tidak aq saja yang mati" Berulang kali ia berkata penyesalan yang sangat dalam."seandainya aku yang meninggal tentu Karin dan yuzu juga ayah tak akan menderita seperti ini" gumannya pelan. Perlahan Ia meninggalkan makam tersebut sebelummnya ia menyentuh nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya "Masaki kurosaki" ,pemuda tersebut berjalan menunduk penuh penyesalan yang di pendamnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"oni-chan,Jangan murung terus donk" kata Yuzu adik Ichigo

"hmm…" sahut ichigo

"Kalau kau murung kerutan permanenmu akan bertambah loh" sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tomboy

"hm…" Jawab ichigo lagi

"Ichigooooo my son!" teriak seseorang.

"Dengan segera Ichigo menendang orang tersebut hingga terpental layaknya pemukul baseball mencetak "Home run"

"Baka! Jangan coba melakukan yang aneh-aneh" Teriak Ichigo

"My Son sangatt kejam" teriak Issin lebay sambil menyeka air matanya

"Ichigo,yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan

ayah mereka

Ahkirnya ichigo ,yuzu, Karin dan issin pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman sebelum meninggalkan makam istrinya isiin membisikan sesuatu

"Hei ayah cepatlah atau kutinggal kau!" Teriak ichigo

"Heii tunggu ayahmu tercinta!"

Ichigo pura-pura tak mendengar dan meninggalkan ayahnya ,Sungguh ia sangat benci setiap kali mengenang hari ini karena itu akan membuat ia terkenang akan kenangan pahit yang merengut nyawa ibunya

"Heii ichi-nii jangan begitu" Teriak Yuzu

"Huff" ichigo hanya menghebuskan nafas

"Hei kau juga harus minta maaf sama Rukia-Chan"Tambah Karin

"Iya kau keterlaluan ichigo,Awas kalau sampai putrid ketigaQ menangis"ancam issiin entah dari mana

"Oh iya si midget" batin ichigo ntah kenapa saat mendengar nama Rukia ia tak begitu sedih lagi ,Ia menyesal atas kelakuannya pada Rukia Tadi pagi..

Di Tempat LaiN

"Hujan" guman seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dan bermata violet. Ia sungguh menyesal atas sikapnya tadi pagi kepada Ichigo. Pandangan matanya memandang ke luar Jendela melihat rintik-rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi,Pandangannya sangat menunjukan tentang kesedihan dan gadis itu adalah Rukia Kikuichi gadis yang sebenarnya adalah sesosok Shinigami yang sedang bertugas di Kota Karakura,sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Ichigo.

"Kaien-dono" ucapnya lirih

Perlahan mata bewarna violet itu tertutup,Rukia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu karena kelelahan tanpa ia sadari perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya yang juga bosan menunggu Ichigo dan keluarganya pulang tanpa ia sadari ia mengguman "Gomenasai Ichigo"

Flashback

"Onii-chan Banguun donk!" teriak Yuzu

"Ya aq udah siap kok" jawab ichigo namun ada yang beda kali ini,ichigo tampak lebih murung

"Tumben sudah siap" sindir Karin

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika ia di sindir oleh Karin

".Ayo cepat Rukia-chan sudah siap di bawah" kata yuzu seraya meninggalkan Ichigo dan cepat-cepat ke bawah ,karena ia takut kalau rukia mulai masak * di gampar Rukia*

(Author note: Keluarga Kurosaki udah tahu kalau rukia itu shinigami :D)

"Ichigooo my son!" Teriak issin sambil ambil posisi buat meluk Ichigo*?* tapi dengan mudahnya Ichigo melewatinya,Namun ada yang aneh biasanya issin akan langsung nangis Bombay kearah poster istrinya tercinta tapi tidak hari merasa ada yang aneh.

Sarapan kali ini terlihat sangat tenang,tidak ada keributan sama sekali,seperti bukan keluarga kurosaki batin rukia agak tidak suka jika makan dalam diam seperti ini karena ia lebih suka suasana yang ribut yang selalu membawa kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang jarang ia dapatkan dari nii-sama nya

"Apa kau membawa bekal yang cukup Yuzu?"Tanya issin

"Ya ayah" jawab Yuzu yang kemudian kembali makan

"Bekal?"Guman Rukia pelan…untuk apa?batinnya juga berkata hari ini ia dan ichigo juga dilarang masuk sekolah oleh issin

Suasana kembali tenang rukia yang penasaran menyenggol tangan ichigo yang sedang makan.

" Hoi Ichigo!" Bisik Rukia pelan

"Hn.." Jawab ichigo

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Rukia

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab ichigo pelan

"Bisakah kau jujur padaKu" sahut Rukia

"Bukan urusanmu midget" jawab Rukia

"BLETAK!"Rukia yang tidak suka di panggil midget segera memukul kepala ichigo dengan keras,Issin,Yuzu,dan Karin hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas dan kembali makan beda dengan ichigo*Ya iyalah Ichigo kan korban :p*

"SAKIT MIDGET" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Salahmu sendiri gak mau ngomong" bela Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya :p

"SUDAH KU BILANG BUKAN URUSANMU KAN?" teriak Ichigo yang membuat Rukia kaget Mata violetnya kini membulat sempurna melihart perubahan sikap Ichigo,begitu juga issin ,Karin dan hanya bisa diam seribu kata tak di sangka reaksi Ichigo sampai begitunya biasanya kan ichigo balas dengan jitakan kembali di kepala rukia *Rukia ngarep di jitak? Author di tendang Rukia*

"Sudahlah onii-chan redam emosimu" ucap Yuzu

"Hmm..adikmu benar,Nah Rukia bersiaplah kau ikut dengan kami" tambah issin

"APA DIA IKUT?JANGAN! " tambah Ichigo

"Tapi onii-chan Ru.." tambah Karin

"Aku di rumah saja" tambah Rukia dengan senyum palsunya padahal dalam hati ia inggin menjerit

"Tapi…" tambah issin

"Biarkan saja dia" tambah Ichigo

Rukia hanya bisa diam ia mempercepat makannya dan segera ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya dan membereskan meja.

"Kami berangkat"teriak issin dengan semangat 45 *?*

"Hati-hati di jalan" teriak Rukia

Rukia tidak mau menatap wajah ichigo begitu juga ,yuzu,Karin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baka,dia kenapa sih" umpat rukia,saat ia menuju ruang tv tanpa sengaja Pandangannya meuju ke kalender . Baru ia sadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari memperingati kematian Ibu ichigo Masaki kurosaki "Bodohnya aq!" umpatnya "Gomen Ichigo…"

End Of flashback

**PUKUL 19.00**

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya di lihatnya sekelilung rumah masih sepi,pertanda keluarga kurosaki belum pulang

"Tit..Tit..Tit.. Hp nya berbunyi pertanda ada Hollow yang akan menyerang. Dengan segera ia menelan pil chappy nya sehingga kini rukia dalam wujud shinigami dan siap bertarung."

Rukia segera keluar ternyata di luar masih Hujan mungkin itu yang membuat keluarga kurosaki terlambat ber-shunpo Rukia menuju kearah Hollow.

"Cih…hanya shinigami wanita" kata hollow tersebut ketika Rukia sudah tiba di depannya

"Jangan kau remehkan aq!"Teriak Rukia

"Boleh ayo kita lihat kekuatanmu!"

Dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara Rukia dan Hollow tersebut, Hollow yang satu ini sepertinya cukup merepotkan Rukia,berkali-kali rukia mengarahkan Zanpakuto-nya sode no shirayuki namun selalu lolos sehingga pada saat rukia lemah…

"Cairan hangat keluar melalui tubuh Rukia,ternyata hollow tersebut berhasil menusuk perut rukia

"Cih sial..uhuk..uhuk.." teriak rukia sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

" Hahaha dasar kau shinigami lemah" jawab hollow tersebut

Saat hollow itu lengah rukia kembali menyerangnya sehingga pertarunga masih berlangsung sengit antara hollow dan rukia,Pertarungan itupun selesai setelah Rukia berhasil melakukan serangan yang sangat kuat terhadap hollow tersebut. Setelah mengalahkan hollow tersebut rukia terjatuh

DEG! Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak,ia merasakan reiatsu Rukia menurun drastis,tanpa pikir panjang ia menelan pil gikon dan melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya dan menjadi tubuh ichigo di tempati kon.

"Ichigoo my so.." Issiin tidak meneruskan perkataannya Karena ia tahu bahwa yang berada di tubuh ichigo itu adalah kon

"Ada apa kon" Tanya issin penasaran

"Reiatsu nee-chan"jawab kon

"Ayo ikuti mereka aku merasakan firasat buruk" jawab issin sembari menarik tangan yuzu dan Karin

sementara itu

"Rukiaaa" teriaknya namun nihil tak ada jawaban dar Rukia,Bolak balik ichigo bershunpo namun tak kunjung ia menemukan Rukia rasa panik dan takut mulai merasuki pikiran ichigo "kenapa aku takut kehilangannya" batin -kali ia mencari rukia kemudian ia mendengar suara yang tak asing danmelihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"RUKIAAAAA" Teriak Ichigo ketika melihat keadaan Rukia yang sungguh mengenaskan,pakaiannya hambir sobek dan yang paling parah darah yang keluar sangatlah banyak tak hanya dari perut rukia namun juga dari kepala Rukia dan juga banyak luka yang ada di sekujur badan rukia

"Rukia bertahanlah" teriak Ichigo sambil menuju kearah Rukia

"I-c-hi..go"panggil rukia

"Baka!" Jangan banyak bergerak! Jawab ichigo sembari mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan memeluk Rukia"

"Go..men..na..sa..i.." Ichigo jawab rukia tertatih-tatih

"hei midget! Bertahanlah kau akan ku selamatkan" teriak Ichigo Ia sangat panik melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Rukia hanya tersenyum lirih dan kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya di dalam pelukan Ichigo *so sweet :D* ."RUKIAAAA" jerit Ichigo dan Hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi baru Ichigo sadari bahwa ia menemukan rukia yang tak berdaya di tepi sungai yang sama ketika ibunya meninggal di bunuh oleh hollow dulu"

"Ichigo memeluk lebih erat tubuh rukia yang tak berdaya,tubuh rukia mulai mendingin Ichigo mulai panik "Tolongg siapa saja tolong" teriaknya pada saat yang tepat datanglah issin,kon dalam tubuh ichigo juga Yuzu dan Karin. Semuanya langsung melotot melihat keadaan rukia yang sekarat (note:Yuzu dan karin bisa melihat rukia walau dalam wujud shinigami)

"ruki-ch...Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak yuzu

**TBC**

**sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh bin ajaib dan sangat GAJE berhubung authornya juga GAJE *Plakk***

**hehehehe review sangat di harapkan**

**yuuna Hihara  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach - Tite Kubo,yuu cuman pinjam karakternya aja :D jalan cerita benar-benar hasil karya yang ada di otak yuu :D

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**Title:** You are my sunshine

**Author :** Yuuna hihara

**Sebelumya,Makasih ya buat yang udah review **

**Jujur aja yuu masih belum tahu cara balesnya ^^ *Di Lempar ama readers***

**Jadi review di bales di sini ajah ya hohohoho**

**Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya **

**Sekarang silahkan membaca**

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE CHAPTER 2 **

**:)  
**

**FLASH BACK:**

"Ruki-ch...Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Yuzu

"Ichi-nii apa yang terjadi pada rukia?" Tanya Karin Panik

"Nee-san" teriak Kon

"my son? Apa yang terjadi pada putri ketiga" Tanya Issin khawatir

"Entalah saat kutemukan ia telah begini"teriak Ichigo sambil tetap memeluk Rukia,Badan Rukia yang mulai mendingin membuatnya sangat yang awalnya hanya gerimis tiba-tiba menjadi sangat deras seperti mengikuti suasana Hati Ichigo saat ini. "Kenapa harus kau midget" ucapnya lirih sambil memeluk tubuh rukia lebih erat lagi.

Yuzu menangis melihat keadaan Ichigo dan Rukia sedangkan Karin dan Issin hanya bisa memandang Ichigo sambil menenangkan Yuzu.

Ichigo memandang Rukia lebih dalam lagi entah mengapa ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Rukia,Hatinya terkoyak ia merasa tak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat penting baginya..Tunggu dulu,penting?batin Ichigo Ternyata setelah beberapa lama hidup bersama Rukia membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati Ichigo,mungkinkah Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama?.Namun sekarang yang ada di pikiran Ichigo adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan Rukia

"Sial" umpat Ichigo seandainya saja Ia lebih cepat sampai tentu luka Rukia tidak sampai separah ini "seandainya saja aku bisa menguasai kidou (author note

: bener gag nulisnya?)

rukia kau.."

Belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya datanglah Urahara beserta pasukannya (Maap author lupa nama-nama yang ada di toko Urahara)

"Yo Ichigo sepertinya kau ada masalah ya?"

"Urahara-san cepatlah bantu aku" teriak Ichigo

"wahh kuchiki-san terluka ya? Ayo cepat bawa ke toko ku" jawab Urahara dengan gaya khasnya*?*

"Ayah,Karin,Yuzu,Kon Kalian pulanglah ke rumah dulu aku akan mengobati Rukia dulu" Teriak Ichigo sambil menggendong Rukia ala bridal style dan ber-shunpo ke toko Urahara

**Di Toko Urahara**

Dengan perlahan Ichigo meletakan Rukia pada futon*,di toko Urahara ternyata ada Orihime,Uruyu dan chad

"Kuchiki-san."panggil Orihime pelan sambil mengobati Rukia namun tetap saja Rukia menutup matanya pertanda ia masih belum sadar

"Apa yang terjadi Ichigo?"tanya Uruyu

"Entalah,sepertinya Ia habis melawan Hollow aku baru saja pergi dari makam ibuku,Pada saat pulang kurasakan reiatsu Rukia menurun drastis dan kutemukan dia dalam keadaan seperti ini" jawab Ichigo panjang-lebar kali luas dan tinggi *Author di bankai Ichigo* menjelaskan dengan raut muka sedih Orihime yang melihat keadaan Ichigo sangat sedih sepertinya cinta yang diendamnya selama ini memang tak terbalaskan.

"Hm.."Chad hanya mengguman sambil menganggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti dan suasana pun hening kembali

"Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah" sambut Yourichi memecah keheningan yang nongol entah darimana*Di gampar Yoruichi*

"Rukia,gomen nasai" ucap ichigo memegang tangan Rukia ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan muncul dari badan Rukia menandakan bahwa Rukia masih bisa hidup,ya.. rasa takut menghampiri pernah Ichigo merasa takut seperti ini ,Ia sangat Takut Kehilangan Rukia..Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat seolah ingin membagi kehangatan agar Rukia bangun.

"Tenanglah Kurosaki-kun" hibur Orihime "Kuchiki-san 'pasti' bisa bertahan dan kembali tersenyum bahkan dapat menggodamu lagi" tambah tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Orihime entah kenapa Ia merindukan saat-saat ia berkelahi dengan Rukia bahkan hanya masalah sepele,saat Rukia menggodanya,Saat Rukia Ichigo sekarang hanya penuh dengan Rukia ..Rukia..dan teringat saat Ia berkelahi tadi pagi ia telah membentak Rukia yang tidak tahu apa-apa sungguh Ichigo sangat menyesal sekali ia memeluk Rukia yang terbaring tak berdaya dan penuh luka itu Hati Ichigo benar-benar miris melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Rukia..sadarlah..demi aku" Tiba-tiba Ichigo berkata dengan lembutnya dan pelan di telinga hanya pelan di menurut ukuran Ichigo karena semua orang diruangan ternyata masih mampu mendengar perkataan Ichigo dan melotot sampai-sampai bola mata mereka mau copot *SFX:Plakkk(author melayang)*.

"Ehmmm..."ucap Ishida memecah keheningan.

"Wah...wahh.." sambung Urahara dengan gaya khasnya sedangkan Orihime tak dapat berkata-kata lagi Hatinya benar-benar hancur,Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun apadaya Hanya daialah yang bisa menyembuhkan Rukia atau setidaknya membantu Rukia agar sadar.

Namun,sepertinya perkataan Ichigo dapat menimbulkan Rukia mulai bergerak dan suhunya pun mulai hangat tidak seperti saat Ichigomenemukannya tapi pasti,Rukia membuka Matanya,tentu saja membuat semuanya terkejut dan bahagia apalagi pun mencoba duduk dengan dibantu Ichigo

"Rukia..Jangan memaksakan diri,Kau masih belum sembuh benar istirahatlah lagi" perintah Ichigo

"..." Rukia tetap diam dan pandangan matanya kosong setelah ia dapat duduk dengan benar,ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil mengamati ruangan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya

"Ternyata perkataan kurosaki-kun bisa membangkitkan semagat hidup Kuchiki-san" kata Orihime denga senyumannya yang khas itu

"Syukutlah dengan begitu kami bisa pulang dengan tenang" tambah Ishida dan di tanggapi oleh anggukan Chad

"...arghhh..." rintih Rukia perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya

"Ada apa Rukia?masih sakit berbaringlah dulu" tawar Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia

"Kurosaki-kun..sebaiknya aku menemani kuchiki-san disini?" tanya Orihime

"Sebaiknya begitu..."

"Argggghhh.." Kembali Rukia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit

"Kuchiki-san.." panggil Orihime Lirih

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin dan tatapan Kosong

"Rukia kau..." panggil Ichigo

**TBC**

**Hehehehe ahkirnya chapter 2 selesai juga maaf kalau bener-bener GAJE *Karena authornya juga* XD,dan singkat bangeet maaf karena gag bisa update cepet-cepet,maaf karena dalam fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan ketik ataupun bahasa dalan EYD karena yuu memang agak lemah dalam penggunaan EYD *Malah curhat* dan singkat bangeet  
**

**Ujian yuu juga udah selesai *Dansa sama chapy-nya Rukia* nilainya ada yang membanggakan ada yang bisa bikin jenggot Issin kebakar *dilempar Issin FC***

**Horeeee gollllll*author lagi gila bola* XD**

***Sfx:Plakkkkk***

**Rukia :Kok gini?**

**Yuu :Apanyaa?**

**Rukia :Ya fanficnyaa lahh **

**Yuu :Emang kenapa?**

**Rukia : ANCUR**

**Yuu :*cengengesan* Krisis Ide Ruk..**

**Rukia :=..= dasar author macam apa kau..**

**Ichigo :*Datang dengan nafas ngo-ngosan* Heii kau!**

**Rukia :Siapa?**

**Ichigo :Bukan sebelahmu**

**Yuu :Aku? *menunjuk diri***

**Ichigo : Bukan!Mak lampir!**

**Yuu :Makk ada tamu!**

**Ichigo :*sweetdrop* GILA NIE AUTHOR**

**Yuu :Lho katanya mau ketemu ama mak lampir*gandeng mak lampir***

**Mak :Ada apa cu? *Dengan senyum khas yang harus reader bayangin sendiri***

**Ichigo :BANKAI **

**Mak :Ampuunnn Cuu *Lari pake tongkat pel terbang* *?***

**Yuu :Lho nenek kok pulang sihh udah bayar mahal nie! = ="**

**Ichigo :Woi!**

**Yuu :Apa? Katanya minta mak lampir udah dibawaiin malah diusir = ="**

**Ichigo :*nendang author* Baka! Gue ,mau ngomong ama loe?**

**Yuu :Oh gue..bilang dong dari tadi,bayar mak lampir mahal loh!**

**Ichigo :Dasar Oon,AHH terserah loe deh pokoknya kenapa di fanfic ini gue kok seneng banget ama tuh midget**

**Rukia :*Merasa dibilang MIDGET* EH STRAWBERRY busuk Jadi Jeruk Baka *dan keluarlah kata-kata mulia* LOE GAG TERIMA AMA GUE?OKE FINE!**

**Ichigo :*glekkk*ehe he he he he *senyum-senyum Gaje"**

**Rukia :Mulai sekarang kita...**

**Yuu :JADIAN!**

**Ichigo&Rukia:*Blushhh*A..a..apa?**

**Yuu :Udah dehh gag usah rewel mending bantu aku Jawab review :D lagiaan AQ kan pendukung ICHIRUKI Hi hi hi hi *Ketawa ala mak lampir* Upss.. ketularan ketawanya mak lampir XD**

**Rukia :*Blush+sweetdrop* Ya sudahlah pertama Review dari ****Arlheaa** **Gue gag pergi kok cuman… ^^ kalau tanya kenapa updatenya lama tanya si Author *nunjuk yuu***

**Yuu : *Lagi berduaan ama Yuuri Shibuya* eh..Udah waktunya gue ya he he he Maaf yuu gag bisa update kilat karena krisis ide*?* sama banyak Ulangan heheheheh Next dari..**

**Ichigo :*Motong pembicaraan* ah lama loe! Berikut dari ****Aizawa Ayumu****Kayaknya nie author emang bikin banyak kesalahan yaa katanya dia akan berusaha memperbaiki dan lain-lain,mau keterangan lebih lanjut Tanya authornya aja saya cuman pemeran**

**Yuu :=3= Yee Ichi kalau orang ngomong jangan di potong -channn :D kamu baik langsung review :D iya yuu kan masih pemula*alasan* tapi untuk kedepan Yuu akan berusaha next dari..**

**Rukia :*** **motong pembicaraan lagi*** **Bola2 ruki**** Tidakk saya mau dijadiin Bola **

**Mentang-mentang musim gila Bola ya? So sweet kyaaa saya emang sweet *Lebay* Oke urusan Update tanya si Yuu karena dia authornya saya cuman pemeran**

**Yuu : =3= Dasar ICHIRUKI senengnya motong pembicaraan orang aja .** **Next review dari** **Chappynk**** *kasih deathglare ke ICHIRUKI biar gag motong pembicaraan* Rukia gag bakal mati kok ^^ Makasih ya udah review Yuu bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^**

**Rukia : *nyengir* He he he klu gag gitu kan gag rame,selanjutnya Review dari **Zheone Quin** iyaa anda pengemar Ichiruki^^ juga ya? *Blushhh* si Author emang tergila-gila ama pair ini,ntah kenapa ,Iya nie author masih pemula jadi mohon maaf buat kesalahannya *bungkuk bareng Yuu* Saya gag bakal mati kok paling pingsan doang XDD he he he Kalau di kasih boneka Chapy pasti saya gag bakal mati **

**Ichigo :*Ngasih boneka Chapy ke Rukia***aRaRaNcHa** Tenang saja di 'flame' pun dia gag bakal tahu karena dia sendiri gag tahu apa maksud dari flame itu makasih atas semua sarannya akan saya sampaikan ke dia *Tiba-tiba jadi formal***

**Yuu : He he he he ICHIII JANGAN BUKA RAHASIA DUND " terima kasih atas kritik dan saran karena itu akan membangun saya menjadi seorang author yang lebih baik *Semangat 45 bikin fanfic* ^^ Berikut review dari ****  
****Ruki Yagami ****gag tahu Ichii lagi sensian *Digetokk Ichi pake Zangetsu* semuanya akan dijelaskan di chapter ini .^ Rukia gag bakal mati karena dia itu 'bebal' *Di Hajar Rukia* eh maksud saya dia Gadis yang kuat **

**Rukia : *Selesau Hajar Yuu+Blushh dapet boneka dari Ichigo* ^^ tenang saja aku gag bakal mati kok.. Oke yang terahkir buat**Riztichimaru **Suka? Jadikan Fav story *Dengan jurus andalan*Ichii udah nolongin aku kok tapi entah kenapa si author buat aq kehilangan…**

**Yuu :*Motong pembicaraan Rukia(Balas Dendam) Kan biar seru!**

**Rukia :Dasar author aneh **

**Ichigo :Betul..betul..betul..*tebak mirip siapa?* ^^**

**Yuu :Hufttt terserah deh yang penting "GO! ICHIRUKI"**

**Ichigo,Rukia:*Blushhhhh* sebagai tanda terima kasih sama author **

** semua: Mohon Review lagii please *Barengan***

**Yuu :Kalau udah baca Review lagi yaa *bungkuk dalem-dalem* Yuu sangat senang atas kritik dan saran :D Sekali lagi mari katakana "GO ICHIRUKI" *Menghilang***

**Rukia : Dasar author gag jelas = ="**

**Ichigo : Ruki.. *Panggilan sayang* Pulang yuuk nanti kamu sakit lagii**

**Rukia :Yuukk..eits tunggu kayaknya ada yang dilupakan dehh**

**Ichigo : Apaan? Ah udah ah pualng yuuk laperr **

**Ruki : *Ngangguk* hmm ayoo**

**Samar..samar terdengarlah suara yang sangat memprihatinkan**

_**Nii-sama…Rukia-nee..Ichigo!..**_

**Suara apakah itu?tepatnya suaranya siapa itu? .^  
**

**-untuk sementara bersambung dolo- **

**Ja-nee**

**Go Ichiruki!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya om Tite kubo **yuu cuman pinjem karakternya XD habis keren siih *Kasih 4 jempol sama om Tite Kubo* :D

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever and never end *Teriak pake TOA sewaan***

**Rate:T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

Gomen minna Yuu telat update karena... hehehhehe *Nyengir ala kuda lumping*?* karena data Yuu buat chapter 3 ada di flashdisk tapi flashdisknya yuu ilang D'x Jadi yuu buat lagi.

**WARNING**: gaje,abal, Typo, dan Yuu belum menguasai EYD dengan baik *Bungkuk hormat*

Enjoy :3

**You are my Sunshine**

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin dan tatapan Kosong

"Rukia kau..." panggil Ichigo

"Arkhhhh" Rukia merintih kesakitan memegang kepalanya

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo sambil mendekat kearah Rukia

"Siapa Kalian? Mengapa aku bisa disini? Apakah ini Soul Society? Dan Kau Shinigami ucapnya sambil melihat Ichigo yang menggunakan pakaian Shinigami? Kenapa kalian bisa melihatku?" Tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san, Anda berada di kota bernama Karakura. Dan anda masih dalam misi melawab hollow di kota ini, apa anda Ingat? Tanya Urahara dengan gaya khasnya. Rukia terdiam dia teringat saat-saat terahkir sebelum berangkat. Dan saat ia melawan Hollow di tengah kota Karakura. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara

"Kau mau menyelamatkan keluargamu?"

"Ya" Jawab seseorang

"Jadilah Shinigami" . Suara tersebut terputus, kepala Rukia sakit refleks ia memegang kepalanya. "Uhh.." rintihnya

"Kenapa Rukia? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Ichigo panik+Shock karena sekarang Rukia kehilangan ingatannya

"Uhm..aku..tidak..apa..apa ..hanya sedikit pusimg saja" Ucap Rukia tertatih.

"Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat Kuchiki-san" Ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Chad dan Orihime

"Besok aku akan membawakan bekal buatmu Kuchiki san" Ucap Orihime semagat dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi suram (Baca: mendadak beku)

"Ehm.. terimakasih, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah karena itu akan merepotkanmu" Tolak Rukia halus, entah kenapa Firasatnya memakan masakan Orihime akan membawa dampak tersendiri bagi keselamatannya *?*

"Eh? Ano.. tidak merepotkan kok besok aku..."

"Inoue sepetinya Rukia perlu istirahat" potong Ichigo yang ditanggapi hembusan nafas dari Ishida dan Chad.

"Ohh begitu" Ucap Orihime kecewa, Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Gomen..hm.. siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia

"Hmm.. panggil aku Orihime atau Hime biar lebih akrab" ucap Orihime

"Hm.. baiklah Hime" ucap Rukia

"Nah, sebaiknya kita biarkan nona Kuchiki istirahat" perintah Urahara, kemudian ditanggapi oleh Orihime,Chad, Ishida dan Ichigo.

"Baiklah Konbanwa, Kuchiki-san" Ucap Orihime semangat yang disusul oleh Ishida dan Chad yang keluar dari kamar Rukia

"Rukia..apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Ichigo khawatir

"Tenanglah Kurosaki aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Rukia lemah entah kenapa di dalam hati Rukia tidak mau pemuda ini pergi.

"Kurosaki?" guman Ichigo heran

"Bukankah mereka memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Rukia polos

"Ha..ha..ha.." Ichigo tertawa garing padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang Kecewa dan sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya pada Rukia

"Apanya yang lucu, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia yang mulai bingung plus sewot karena pemuda kepala oranye ini malah tertawa mendengar Rukia memanggil namanya, "Apakah pemuda ini masih waras?" batin Rukia

"Kau..memanggilku Kurosaki?" Ucap Ichigo agak lirih

"hmm..Apakah itu salah?" Tanya Rukia dengan kerutan di dahinya

"Tidak" ucap Ichigo Lirih. "Tapi dulu kau langsung menyebutku Ichigo" ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat terdengar Rukia

"Oh..begitu" ucap Rukia sepertinya ia paham "Kau ingin agar aku memanggilmu Ichigo, begitu Kurosaki?" . Seketika muka Ichigo langsung merah mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"I..itu..ah..bu..bukan.." Ucap Ichigo Terbata. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo sudah seperti kepiting rebus langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tertawa Rukia?" sewot Ichigo

"Kau..Kau lucu ucap Rukia masih dengan tawanya, sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Terahkir adalah saat ia hidup di Rungokai. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa rindu suasana seperti ini

"Kau ini.." desah Ichigo

"Hehehehe, kau seperti strawberry berkepala jeruk" Ucap Rukia dengan santainya

"Apa kau bilang dasar Midget maniak Chappy" sindir Ichigo. Rukia kaget kenapa Laki-laki ini tahu bahwa Ia suka sekali dengan Chappy, sepertinya laki-laki mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengannya. Rukia merasa nyaman dan hangat bersama pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hei apa kau bilang Midget? Aku gag sependek itu tahu" balas Rukia

"Ya, kau pendek!" Tukas Ichigo

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Huh dasar Kurosaki Strawberry" Balas Rukia

" Dasar Midget maniak chappy" balas Ichigo gag mau kalah yang disambut oleh bantal yang dilempar Rukia

"Dasar kau!" balas Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia dan mencubit hidung Rukia sambil mengelus-elus (Baca: Ngacak-ngacak rambut Rukia).

"Hei..heii! RAMBUTKU!" Teriak Rukia

"Bilang.. Ampun Tuan Ichigo" kata Ichigo jiwa jahilnya *?* kumat

"Tidak akan!" ucap Rukia, sifat aku-tidak akan kalah-dalam-hal-apapun Rukia muncul

"Katakan" perintah Ichigo yang semakin gemas mengacak-acak rambut Rukia

"Tidak!" tolak Rukia tegas

"Kalau begitu hidupmu tidak akan tenang" balas Ichigo sambil menggelitik Rukia. Sepertinya Ichigo lupa bahwa Rukia habis terluka. Karena sifat mereka berdua yang tidak mau kalah selama ½ jam mereka bercanda dan saling melempar bantal seperti dulu. Ya, seperti dulu saat Rukia belum kehilangan ingatan. Kenangan yang mereka buat dahulu ternyata melekat sampai sekarang.

Di Ruang tamu Urahara

"Ano..Kenapa Kurosaki-kun lama sekali ya?" ucap Orihime Khawatir

"Sepertinya dia yang paling _shock_ mengetahui Rukia hilang ingatan" jawab Yoruichi, tiba-tiba saja wajah Orihime menjadi murung

"Hime.. panggilah Ichigo" Perintah Ishida

"Ah..ano..apakah aku akan mengganggu Kurosaki-kun?" Ucap Orihime Ragu-ragu

"Sepertinya tidak , sudah cukup lama Ia disana. Kuchiki-san juga perlu istirahat." Tambah Urahara yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Ishida dan Chad

"Ah..Baiklah aku akan menjemput Kurosaki-kun" Kata Orihime sembari meninggalkan Ishida,Chad,Urahara dan Yoruichi di ruang tamu dengan berlari kecil.

xxXXXxx

Back to Rukia room

"Katakan" ucap Ichigo tak mau kalah

"Tidakk!" bantah Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Kalau tidak..." Ichigo menyeringai kecil

"Apa?" Ucap Rukia dengan wajah Blush-nya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ini kedua kalinya ia merasakan debaran ini. Pertama saat berhadapan dengan Kaien-dono dan kedua dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, namun debaran kali ini terasa beda entah kenapa Rukia menyukai debaran ini, sangat beda dengan biasanya.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah Rukia. Wajahnya yang memerah dan gugup persis seperti Rukia saat sebelum kehilangan ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat Ichigo lebih ingin menggoda gadis di depannya ini. "Sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya dalam hati. Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia membuat Shinigami tersebut panik dan gugup

"Ba..baka..apa yang mau ka..u la..kukan" ucap Rukia Grogi

"Stt.. diamlah Rukia" ucap Ichigo menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya kemudian menempelkan jarinya kembali ke bibir Rukia, membuat wajah Rukia memerah seperti Tuan Crab.

"I..ichi..go" ucap Rukia terbata. Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia yang membuat Rukia grogi.

"Diamlah Rukia" ucap Ichigo dengan gaya khasnya dan Rukia pun terdiam tak berkutik. Ichigo memandang mata Rukia, mata yang bewarna ungu itu selalu memancarkan ekspresi kesepian, ingin sekali Ichigo menghapus kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Rukia selama ini. "Ruki.." desah Ichigo yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajah Rukia, refleks Rukia menutup matanya antara takut, gugup, atau pengen dicium *Ditabok Rukia*

5cm...

3 cm..

1 cm...

0,5 cm...

0,25 cm...

**GREETTTT *Suara pintu dibuka ***

Orihime membuka pintu dengan semangat *45* sehingga membuat Ichigo dan Rukia kaget sehingga mendorong satu sama lain *Ichi kejam!Rukia luka malah tetep didorong*

"Aduh! Baka Jeruk mesum apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Rukia memegang perutnya yang masih terluka. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia meringgis kesakitan langsung menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia..kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Ichigo cemas

"Sakit tahu!" ucap Rukia

"_Gomennasai, _Rukia" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada menyesal , Ia merasa bodoh telah melukai Rukia lagi

"Ano..Kuchiki-san apa kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Orihime khawatir

"Hmm.. Ya Tak apa, sebelum jeruk ini mendorongku" ucap Rukia yang diberi deathglare oleh Ichigo yang tersungging (Ralat: tersinggung) dipanggil Jeruk oleh Rukia.

"Dasar kau ini.." desah Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau ke sini Orihime" tanya Ichigo

"Hmm..itu.. Kuchiki-san sepertinya butuh istirahat kurosaki-kun" ucap Orihime

"Ah benar juga.." ucap Ichigo sambil mendekat rukia dan berbisik di telinga Rukia "Kita lanjutkan besok" yang membuat Rukia blushh. Ia bertanya pada dirinya apakah Ia mempunyai hubungan Khusus dengan Ichigo sebelumnya?. Orihime yang melihat Ichigo mendekati Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, jujur saja ia tak suka kondisi seperti ini. Tak tahan dengan keadaan ini Orihime menarik lengan Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun ayoo" ajak Orihime

"Ah..hm.. iya" Ichigo sengaja membiarkan Orihime menarik lengannya setelah ia melihat wajah Rukia yang sedikit mengkerut. "Kau cemburu Rukia?" ucapnya dalam hati

"Konbanwa Kuchiki-san" pamit Orihime

"Hm.. Konbanwa" balas Rukia

"Yo Midget, sayonara!" ucap Ichigo santai sambil menutup pintu kamar Rukia. Saat pintu tertutup rapat Rukia memegang dadanya. "Kenapa terasa sakit?" gumannya dalam hati dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia tertidur.

**xxXXxx**

"Ehm.. Inoue bisakah kau melepas tanganku?" pinta Ichigo

"Ah.._gomen _Kurosaki-kun" Ucap Orihime

"Hn.." Ucap Ichigo singkat, Ia masih terbayang Wajah Rukia yang memerah membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia ingin cepat-cepat malam ini berlalu agar besok bisa bersama Rukia lagi

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Orihime yang bingung kenapa Ichigo senyum-senyum sendiri .

"Ya? Ada pa?" Ucap Ichigo

"Tidak..ayo segera kita sudah ditunggu yang lainnya" Ucap Orihime gugup yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan Kuchiki-san apakah dia sangat berarti bagimu?" ucap Orihime lirih didalam hati

**To-Be-Continue**

Terima kasih pada para Readers yang mau mereview Fic Yuuna, Yuuna jadi terharu Mohon maaf kalau Fic Yuuna masih belum baik Karena Yuuna sendiri masih belajar. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan Gomen kalau chapter ini sangat singkat karena Yuuna juga harus fokus ke sekolah dulu (Baca: Ngerjaiin PR yang bertumpuk) hehehehe

_Balasan Review_

Tara:  Iya Rukia hilang ingatan ^^

Arlheaa : SIAP! ~ itu Ichi yang teriak :DD

rukiahinata-ika: Terima kasih atas Infonya *Yuu catat di Notes*

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: Iya senpai arigatou sudah Review :D akan Yuu perbaiki. Semoga di chapter 3 ini semakin membaik, Yuu memang punya kelemahan disana ^^"

kurochi agitohana: Iya Nih Yuu update walau lamaaaannnyaaa Minta amplop*?* Baik adegan IchiRuki akan diperbanyak :D *Ngibaraiin spanduk IchiRuki*

Aizawa Ayumu: Hehehehehehhe *Nyengir Kuda Nil*?* Iya Ai mangkanya kadang Yuu minta tolong bantuan Ai-chan. Semoga cepat sembuh ^^

Chappynk: Hitsu? Akan ada di fic Yuuna yang akan datang ;) Yuu usahakan akan mengundang Hitsu Juga :D

Riztichimaru: Baik senpai :D. Lain kali akan Yuu cek lagi :D arigatou sudah review. Heheh Orihime akan saya buat agak kejam tapi nanti endingnya bakal sama ****** Boleh minta review lagi? :D

aRaRaNcHa: Cha-chan Yuu seneng cha juga review :D khu khu khu yuu emang sengaja bikin Rukia amnesia biar asiiik lihat perjuangan Ichigo mengembalikan ingatan Rukia *Ditendang IchiRuki*

bl3achtou4ro: Enggak apa-apa kok senpai sudah review, Yuu udah jingkrak-jingkrak sama nari pake pompom bareng Om Aizen *Ditendang Aizen*

Astrella Kurosaki:As-chan *meluk As-chan* Chapter 4 akan ada kissu. Yang chapter 3 ada Orihime yang ganggu sihh :D

Sader 'Ichi' Safer: Iya sader-chan *Bungkuk 90°* Yuu akan berusaha agar lebih baik :D

dorami fil: Yuki-chan *Meluk Yuki-chan* Iya ini Yuu update. Mohon maaf lahir batin *Plakkk* Maksud Yuu maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Yuu sedang belajar menjadi author yang baik dan budiman *?*.Jangan bosan kasih kritik dan saran

**Yuuna: *Nari Gaje* JADI!JADI! UPDATE! CHAPTER3 UPDATE xD**

**Readers: *Cengo, ngelempariin Yuuna sandal***

**Yuuna: *Menghindar* Ampuun Readers XDD yuu minta maaf kalau Fic ini bener- payah dan abal, bahkan banyak kesalahan**

**Ichigo: aneh lu =..="**

**Yuuna: Biarin, aneh-aneh gini bisa buat fic walaupun "ANCUR" XD**

**Rukia: huh.. *Geleng-Geleng* Dasar dua orang aneh**

**Yuuna+Ichigo: Dasar Midget **

**Rukia: Apa kau bilangg? =..="**

**Yuuna :*Kaburr***

**Ichigo: Glekkkk sial Dia Kabur!**

**Yuuna: Hargai Fic Yuuna (Bukan Yuuna gag minta uang kok :D ) dengan mereview**

**Ichigo:Ya tolong Review biar author bebal ini bisa memperbaiki Ficnya**

**Rukia: Sebelumnya, terimakasih kepada Readers dan Author yang sudah mereview Fic Gaje+ abal ini **

**Yuuna: Ya..Ya.. Mereka benar saya abal dan Gaje, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas Review readers bersediakah Readers dan para Author mereview lagi, sampai Jumpa di Chapter 4. ICHIRUKI FOREVER *teriak pake Toa***

**IchiRuki: *Blushhh***

**Yuuna: Yuu adakan poling. Yuu mau buat tokoh**** antagonis**** siapa yang lebih pantas?**

**Senna**

**Inoue Orihime**

_Special Thanks_

_Aizawa ayumu_

_Arlheaa_

_aiNeko- Haru_

_Ruki Yagami_

_Astrella Kurosaki_

_Dorami fill_

_bl3achtou4ro_

_aRaRaNcHa_

Riztichimaru

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

_NicaTeef_

_Sader 'Ichi' Safer_

_Yupi-AkaiYuko-Kurosaki_

_Kaeri Ando_

_Tiara 'Kuroi' sora_

_Ilda Kurosaki Rukia_

_Laviran_

_Mysticahime_

_Dan semuanya yang sering mendukung Yuuna ^^ dalam membuat fic juga para readers yang sudah mereview fic Yuuna_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya om Tite kubo **yuu cuman pinjem karakternya XD habis keren siih *Kasih 4 jempol sama om Tite Kubo* :D

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever and never end *Teriak pake TOA sewaan***

**Rate:T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

Gomen minna Yuu telat update karena... hehehhehe *Nyengir ala kuda lumping*?* karena data Yuu buat chapter 3 ada di flashdisk tapi flashdisknya yuu ilang D'x Jadi yuu buat lagi.

**WARNING**: gaje,abal, Typo, dan Yuu belum menguasai EYD dengan baik, sampai sekarang Yuuna masih belajar bagaimana membuat fanfic yang baik dan benar *Bungkuk hormat*

Enjoy :3

**You are my SunShine**

Pagi hari datang, mentari mulai menampakan dirinya dan memberikan sinarnya pada bumi. Bagi banyak orang pagi hari adalah dimana saatnya memulai aktifitas namun tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

KRINGGG!

"...uhm..." ucap Ichigo malas sambil menggapai wekkernya secara malas-malasan. Namun tetap saja jam wekker itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya

PRAK!

Dengan sukses Jam tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, dan dengan tenang pemuda berambut oranye itu tertidur lagi kembali ke alam mimpi, sepertinya mimpi indah karena pemuda tersebut tidur sambil tersenyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada semua orang. Baru 10 menit sang pemuda bangun namun...

"ONII-CHAN!BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriak Yuzu

"Hmmm.." ucap Ichigo malas-malasan sambil menarik selimutnya kembali

"ICHI-NEE KALAU TIDAK BANGUN SARAPANMU DIAMBIL AYAH!" ancam Karin. Yang sukses membuat Ichigo bangun dan melihat jam wekernya yang telah menjadi replika kapal Titanic *?*

"HOAMMM" Ichigo menguap lebar,saking lebarnya domba Afrika juga bisa masuk tuh (Author ditendang Ichi) "Aku datang" ucapnya sambil malas dan segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Kenapa onii-chan lama sekali sih?" ucap Yuzu cemas

"Ah..biarkan saja, nanti juga datang" jawab Karin sambil makan dengan lahap

"Oh..Misaki anak Kita sudah besar.." Teriak Issin di depan Foto misaki almarhum istrinya yang ukurannya Super-duper- BESAR.

"Baka Ottou-san" komentar Karin

"Karin kau tak boleh begitu pada Otou-san" Ucap Yuzu

"Huh, terserah.." balas Karin cuek

"Hu..hu..hu kau kejam sekali Karin, padahal dulu kau sangat sayang pada Otou-san" isak Issin sambil kembali ke foto Misaki

"Otou-san sudahlah sekarang makan dulu" hibur Yuzu

"Yuzu, memang kau memiliki warisan kebaikan hari Misaki" ucap Issin sambil memegang pundak Yuzu

"Lebih baik kau jangan mau dipegang olehnya lama-lama, nanti kau kena sial Yuzu" ucap Ichigo yang siap dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Onii-Chan!" ucap Yuzu

"DADY-SUPER-ULTRA-LOVE-KIK" UCAP Issin sambil memberi tendangan "spesialnya" pada Ichigo, namun dengan segera Ichigo menghindar dan hasilnya 1-0 dengan background kepala Issin bocor di tembok belakang Ichigo. "Baka otou-san" ucap Ichigo sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Good Job My Son" ucap Issin sambil mengajungkan kedua jempolnya

"Baka.." ucap Ichigo singkat sambil kembali menikmati sarapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia-nee?" ucap Karin, yang membuat Ichigo tersedak.

"Hm..aku lupa Karin,ayah dan Yuzu juga melihat keadaan Rukia kemarin" ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo mengambil roti panggangnya dan berkata dengan lirih "Rukia..dia, Kehilangan ingatan"

"APA?" Teriak Issin,Yuzu dan Karin

"Hwaa..Rukia-nee" ucap Yuzu sambil terisak dan menangis

"My Third daughter" Teriak Issin sambil memeluk Yuzu yang menangis

"Rukia-nee" ucap Karin tak percaya

"A..apakah dia sudah sadar?" ucap Issin khawatir

"Ya.. ingatannya belum pulih" ucap Ichigo namun mengingat kejadian semalam ia tersenyum sendiri. Melihat ada yang 'tidak beres' pada putranya Issin hanya tersenyum menggoda *?* dan berkata dalam hatinya "Misaki..tak terasa anak kita sudah besar"

"Kenapa Tersenyu Onii-chan? Apakah Onii-chan tidal khawatir pada Rukia-nee?" tanya Yuzu melihat perubahan muka Ichigo

"Ah..ti..tidak apa-apa" ucap Ichigo yang mukanya berubah menjadi merah..sangat-amat-merah. "Aku berangkat dulu" ucap Ichigo sambil menyambar rotinya dan dan meninggalkan Issin-Yuzu-dan Karin yang mulai curiga dengan sikap Ichigo.

"Ada-ada saja" ucap Karin sambil melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Angin pagi hari ini berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya" guman Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo merasa ada yang kurang saat berjalan ke arah sekolah, yaitu tak ada lagi sosok yang menceramahinya pagi-pagi dan mengajaknya berdebat sesuatu yang tak penting tapi sangat menyenangkan, ya dialah Rukia Kuchiki Shinigami yang merubah hidupnya.

"Huftt" Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang berat?" ucap seorang gadis berambut ungu dan berpita merah

"Yo Ichigo, sudah lama tak bertemu" ucap gadis itu masih dengan senyumnya

"Senna?"Ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Wahh rupanya kau masih ingat padaku ya?" teriak Senna dengan senangnya sambil merangkul lengan Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo kaget plus malu karena ini masih di lingkungan umum.

"Wah.. Ichigo siapa dia? Dimana Rukia?" tanya seorang wanita tua

"Ah nenek Kira" ucap Ichigo, nenek kira adalah penjual Roti dekat Karakura High school sekolah Ichigo, salah satu toko Roti langganan Rukia karena menjual Roti berbentuk Chappy dan Roti melon kesukan Rukia.

"hm..dimanaRukia?" tanya nenek Kira

"Dia sakit.." ucap Ichigo dengan nada sedih yang membuat Senna bertanya, siapa Rukia? Ekspresi Senna juga berubah saat melihat nenek Kira.

"Apa?sakit? Kapan ia kembali? Jangan lupa berikan dia ini. Ucap nenek Kira sambil memberikan sekantong plastik berisi roti Chappy dan roti melon kesukaan Rukia.

"Arigatou" ucap Ichigo sambil membungkuk hormat pada nenek Kira.

"Doiita, sampaikan salamku padanya. Jika dia sudah sehat suruhlah dia mampir ke sini lagi, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, dan juga..." nenek Kira tak melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melirik senna

"Ada apa nek?" ucap Ichigo penasaran

"Ah..tak apa" , ucap nenek Kira sambil tersenyum "Nona, siapa namamu?" tanya nenek kira setelah melihat senna yang terus nempel sama Ichigo *bikin Author muak, namun demi jalan cerita jadi Author terpaksa ngetik juga deh, Author ditendang Senna FC*

"Senna" ucap senna dengan gaya centilnya

"Hm..kapan-kapan berkunjunglah nona" ucap nenek Kira

"Ya deh kalau sempat" ucap Senna setelah melihat toko nenek Kira yang sudah usang. Yang sukses mendapat sikutan dari Ichigo

"Ho..ho..ho.. tak apa Ichigo, tokoku memang sudah usang kok. Hanya remaja seperti Rukia lah yang mau menolong nenek yang sudah tua ini dengan toko usangnya" ucap Nenek Kira dengan senyum khas-nya

"Ah.. Senna cepat minta maaf!" perintah Ichigo, dengan malas pun Senna menunduk dan meminta maaf dengan malas.

"Cepatlah berangkat atau kau akan terlambat Ichigo" ucap nenek Kira pelan

"Oh, iya sekolah!" teriak ichigo sekali lagi ia membungkuk hormat pada Nenek Kira dan segera berlari meninggalkan senna karena pelajaran pertamanya adalah Ochi-sensei jika sampai terlambat jangan harap dapat hidup.

"Jadi?" ucap Senna dengan nada menantang pada nenek Kira "Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang Kurosaki-kun akan menjadi miliku" sambung Senna

"Ini baru awal permulaan anak muda" ucap nenek Kira. "Seperti yang kau katakan, kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Nenek Kira sambil kembali ke toko usangnya

"Cih, dasar nenek-nenek menganggu saja" ucap Senna sambil kembali berjalan menuju Karakura high school.

TEETT..TEETT

Bel jam pertama telah berbunyi seluruh murid Karakura High school pun masuk ke kelas. Kelas 2-4 menjadi kelas yang paling rame karena penghuninya yang super "nyentrik". Dengan sikap malas Ichigo membuka pintu kelasnya

"Yo, Ohayo minna" ucap Ichigo yang segera menghindar dari pelukan maut Keigo dengan meninju muka Keigo tentunya

"Ohayo Shinigami" ucap Ishida dengan nada sepelan mungkin

"Cih, dasar kacamata" dengus Ichigo

"Ohayo..Ku..rosaki-Kun" balas Orihime

"Ohayo Inoue" balas Ichigo sambil duduk ke Kursinya. Ichigo melihat bangku di sampingnya yang kini kosong, bangku yang terletak disamping jendela, tak ada lagi Rukia yang sering menggodanya dan tak ada lagi tatapan Rukia pada langit biru yang selalu membuat Ichigo terpesona dan ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Rukia, sedang asik-asiknya melamun Ichigo diganggu oleh Keigo.

"Ichigoo dimana Rukiaa?" tanya Keigo dengan gaya lebay-nya yang sukses membuat Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, dan Ishida terdiam

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?" tanya Ichigo panik

"Bukannya kalian selalu bersama?" ucap Mizuiro sambil mengotak-atik Hpnya

"Itu bukan alasan, bahwa aku tahu segalanya tentang dia baka!" sanggah Ichigo yang di dalam hati sudah membatin "Mampus kalau ketahuan aku dan Rukia satu rumah."

"Kau pelit Ichigo masa Rukia mau kau sembunyikan buatmu saja" ucap Keigo yang sukses mendapat bogem mentah dari ichigo.

"OHAYO SEMUA!" ucap Ochi-sensei.

"Ohayo" jawab semua penghuni kelas 2-4

"Nah semua kini kita mempunyai teman baru, dia pindahan dari Tokyo" ucap Ochi-sensei sambil menyuruh seseorang masuk. Seorang gadis mungil berambut unggu yang dberpita merah, memasuki kelas 2-4 yang sontak membuat seluruh siswa ribut."

"Namamu siapa?"

"Alamat mu dimana"

"No Hp mu berapa?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Kencan dengan ku Yuuk"

Siswa kelas 2-4 menjadi ribut atas kedatangan murid baru ini kecuali Ichigo tentunya, baginya tak sulit mengenali sosok yang satu ini.

"DIAM!" Teriak Ochi-sensei yang membuat penghuni kelas 2-4 yang tadinya sangat ricuh menjadi diam tak ada yang berani membuka suara "Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut Ochi-sensei

"Namaku Senna, saya pindahan dari Tokyo. Sekarang saya tinggal sendiri di Karakura karena kedua orang tua saya sering berpergian" ucap Senna sambil membungkuk hormat

"Nah sekarang kau boleh memilih duduk di dekat Kurosaki atau Asano" ucap Ochi-sensei

"Aku mau duduk disamping Kurosaki-kun" ucap Senna semangat, namun membuat Keigo pudung di tempat

"Cih, Ichigo enak sekali kau dikelilingi wanita cantik. Kalau Kuchiki-san masuk berarti dia duduk disebelah ku ya HWAHAHAHA" Ucap Keigo sambil nari gaje dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Ichigo serta setimpuk kapur serta penghapusnya dari Ochi-sensei. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2-4 tertawa.

"Siapa dia?" ucap Orihime dalam hati "Apakah dia mengenal Kurosaki-kun, sial sepertinya sainganku bertambah banyak. Setelah Kucihiki-san sekarang dia?"

"Sial" umpat Ichigo dalam hati. "Ituk kan bangku Rukia!" jerit Ichigo

"Hi Ichigo" ucap senna dengan senyum centilnya

"Hn.." ucap Ichigo "Lebih baik kau memanggilku Kurosaki" ucap Ichigo sambil melihat keadaan Keigo yang masih tepar dan Ochi-sensei yang lagi mengabsen

"Ah Kuchiki Rukia sakit" ucap Ochi-sensei

"APA? Sakit? Teriak Keigo yang baru sadar dari teparnya*?*, Sensei tahu darimana?." Tanya Keigo

"Tadi walinya yang bernama Byakuya menelfon" ucap Ochi-sensei yang membuat Ichigo menelan ludah "Bya..kuya?" ucapnya dalam hati, habislah dia siang ini jika mau menjenguk Rukia.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Senna dengan polkadotnya *?*

"Kau tak tahu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya, Senna hanya menggeleng sebenarnya Ia tahu siapa Rukia, toh ini juga hanya bagian dari rencananya.

"Tidak,yang ku kenal cuman kau dan beberapa Gotei 13 sisanya tak ada yang aku tahu" ucap Senna dengan akting palsunya

"Tak kupercaya, Rukia adalah seorang Shinigami yang selalu bersamaku. Dia yang pertama kali menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" ucap Ichigo menjelaskan

"Oh.." Senna hanya Ber-oh ria saja

"Kurosaki jangan berisik!" Ucap Ochi-sensei "Kalau mau kenalan nanti pas Istirahat saja" ledek seorang siswa yang membuat kelas kembali gaduh karena menyoraki Ichigo dan Senna

"Cih" Ichigo hanya berguman tak jelas

"Kau akan menjadi miliku Kurosaki, dan aku tahu siapa patner yang tepat dalam permainan ini" ucap Senna dalam hati dengan senyum liciknya sambil melihat Orihime yang sedang murung melihat Ichigo dan Senna yang berbincang.

**TBC**

Yuuna: Nah loh?

Rukia: saya masih amnesia? Kapan masuk sekolah?

Yuuna: Tunggu tahun ajaran baru

Rukia: *Nendang Yuuna*

Ichigo: =,= *Shunpo kecepatan tinggi*

Senna: Ichigoooo *Ngejer Ichigo*

Rukia: Kok anak itu nongol lagi

Yuuna: tau ah gelap...

Ishida: Kan kamu yang masukiin!

Yuuna: Oh iya hahahha Tenang ajah dia hanya peran sementara

Rukia: -,- kau ganggu hubunganku dengan Ichigo saja!

Yuuna: masih stress denger kabar tentang Bleach movie ke 5 yang katanya...

Ichigo: Oh yang gosipnya Gue ama Inoue?

Yuuna: *Ngasah Zanpakutou*

Ichigo: Tenang saja itu hanya Gossip walaupun terjadi itu hanay tuntutan peran karena hatiku hanya milik Rukia

Rukia: /

Yuuna: T^T jadi IRI kekuatan Cinta IchiRuki sangat besar, oleh karena itu mohon bantu saya balesiin Review

IchiRuki: Awalnya muji ujung-ujungnya minta bantuan juga =.=" "=.=

Yuuna: Kalau gak bantuiin Khu,,khu..khu,, *Evil Laugh*

Rukia: Iya deh, yang pertama dari Sora Hinase , semuanya sih tergantung si author *Nunjuk Yuuna*

Yuuna: Hm.. itu sih tergantung mood Yuuna *di rajam Readers* hahaha ^v^ yaa kalau gak menderita dikit gak asik donk *Evil Laugh* yang pasti endingnya tetep IchiRuki kok .^b

Ichigo: Author gila! Oke deh next dari chappynk ichiruya si Inoue yang jahat? Hmm.. gimana ya? Terserah deh asal jangan si Ruki ajah yang jahat ^^ ohohohoho

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun kau merelakanku jadi orang jahat?

Ichigo: =p Who care?

Inoue: *Mewek*

Yuuna: *Nyenggol Inoue pake sogrokan mangga* Bantuiin balas Review daripada mewek melulu

Inoue: *makin mewek*

Yuuna: *Siap-siap ember* Waspada Banjir!

Rukia: Woi Reviewnya dibales!

Yuuna: Oh iya, selanjutnya dari Arlheaa , Ternyata Yuuna gak bisa memilih dan Yuuna memasukan 2-2nya jadilah mereka Patner in Crime buat menganggu hubungan IchiRuki nanti

Senna: Sialan gua kan cinta beneran sama Ichigo

Yuuna: weee :p bantuiin Review sana!

Senna: Dasar Author aneh oke dah selanjutnya dari Aizawa Ayumu Pilih saya jadi antagonis? Anda seneng lihat saya marah-marah yaa Oke akan saya Rusak hubungan mereka khu,,khuu,,khuu *Di lempar panci sama Yuuna*

Yuuna:*Ngelempar Panci ke Senna* Oke Ai-chan tanda baca dan tanda Dialog akan Yuuna

perhatikan ^^ Makasih udah Review jangan lupa yang Chapter ini juga ya

Rukia: berikutnya dari Ruki Yagami Hwaa nama panggilan kita sama-sama Ruki *Toss dengkul* hahah Iya tuh Ichigo nakal / saya kan sampai malu tapi mau *?* Ruki dalam tahap pemulihan nih tetep dukung IchiRuki ya cint o/ Kalau cepet atau tidaknya Ingetan saya balik *Nunjuk Yuuna*

Yuuna: *Senyum Gaje, karena ditunjuk* next dari Kurochi Agitohana Haloo Kurochi *Nunduk hormat* Makasih udah review lagi , setelah ini Review lagi yaa *Chappy eye* Iya yuuna kan gila pair IchiRuki :D Si senna? Kayaknya Inoue juga jadi Antagonis deh tapi di next Chapter baru kerasa Sadisnya di tunggu ya .^

Ichigo: =,= Sumpah dah Author gua kali ini kagak jelas berikutnya dari Aika Ray Kuroba Banyakin Scene IchiRuki saya juga mau apalagi kalau lagi Kiss Rukia hahahahahahha uhuk..uhukkuhukk *Ichigo keselek Chappy yang dilempar Rukia*

Rukia: Waduh salah lempar kenapa Chappy yang saya lempar? Seharusnya gunting rumput pak Urahara saja! Next dari Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki tenang saja saya Amnesia tapi saya tetep hidup sebagai Rukia Kuchiki yang baik hati dan tidak sombong kok *Jadi promosiin diri* Keputusan Siapa yang dapet peran Antagonis ada di tangan Yuu

Yuuna: Dan ahkirnya Yuuna memilih 2-2nya hwahahahahah *Evil Laugh* bl3achtou4ro, ia Orihime menganggu sekali, Scene IchiRuki akan Yuu masukan kalau si Ruki udah mulai masuk sekolah hohoho

Ichigo: Wahh Rukia kalau ngamuk nakutin di lempar chappy ajah merepotkan tenggorokan apalagi gunting rumput? *Merinding* Next dari Astrella Kurosaki hei? Kau saudara Ku ya? Marga kita sama ^^ *Toss Jidat*?* Zanapakutounya siapa yang diasah? Polingnya diserahkan Ke Yuuna, endingnya mati memperebutkan aku, hohoho aku tuh emang Pantas diperebutkan ya *PD*

Yuuna: Sader 'Ichi' Safer, Hwaa GOMEN SADER *nunduk, bungkuk hormat* / Iya Yuuna juga suka kalau Ichigo mulai 'nakal ' sama Rukia *Di lempar bantal sama IchiRuki* hahahah Oke Next Chapter akan banyak ... hohoho tunggu saja, Mohon Reviewnya

Senna: jadinya yang dapet peran Antagonis siapa?

Orihime: Siapa ?

Yuuna: *Evil Smile* Karena Yuuna gak bisa memilih maka seperti yang sudah Yuuna sebutkan kalian akan menjadi PATNER IN CRIME buat ganggu hubungan IchiRUki XD (Gomen buat para Senna FC dan Orihime FC bulan puasa gak boleh marah loohh =p ), sepertinya mulai chapter ini akan ada AU karena hadirnya senna yang sebenarnya sudah mati Jadi..

Rukia: Intinya..

Ichigo: Kami segenap Kru You are my Sunshine

Yuuna: Mengucapkan *Ngasih Toa ke Ichigo dan Rukia*

Yuuna, Ichigo, Rukia: REVIEW PLEASE!

Readers: GLODAKS!

Yuuna: Tetap dukung IchiRuki, IchiRuki Forever and never end!

IchiRuki:

(,,v,,)/ IchiRuki mengucapkan Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan \(,,'',,)

Yuuna: Bagi yang tidak menjalankan Jangan jadi setan seperti Yuuna yang suka minum sembarangan di tempat! *Menghilang*

IchiRuki: (=.=")("=.=) Author gendeng! Jangan lupa Review, boleh kasih Flame yang membangun ^v^/

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Aizawa Ayumu,Sora Hinase****, chappynk ichiruya,Arlehaa,Ruki Yagami (Yang selalu minta Yuuna apdet XD), Kurochi Agitohana, Aika Ray Kuroba,bl3achtou4ro , Sader 'Ichi' safer, Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki, Astrella Kurosaki, Deathberry Kuchiki, all member AIO di Fb :) Jangan menyerah! Tetap dukung IchiRuki ^^/ and all readers yang sudah baca Fic Yuuna, mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan (_/\ _)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You are my Sunshine**

**By: Yuuna Hihara**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya om Tite kubo **yuu cuman pinjem karakternya XD habis keren siih *Kasih 4 jempol sama om Tite Kubo* :D

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever and never end *Teriak pake TOA sewaan***

**Rate:T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Summary: **Bagimana kelajutan kisah mereka? IchiRuki

Gomen Yuu telat *ditendang readers*

Oh ya walaupun Yuu gak ngerayaiin tapi Yuu mau bilang

"Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin (^/\^)

Nah gak usah banyak bacot silahkan nikmati

**You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter:5**

**By Yuuna Hihara**

"_Kau akan menjadi miliku Kurosaki, dan aku tahu siapa patner yang tepat dalam permainan ini" ucap Senna dalam hati dengan senyum liciknya sambil melihat Orihime yang sedang murung melihat Ichigo dan Senna yang berbincang._

**PRANG! KLONTANG TANG TANG**

"Ah" ucap Rukia kaget gelas yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Ada apa Rukia?." tanya Byakuya

"Ah.. tidak apa Kuchiki-sama." ucap Rukia

"kuchiki-sama?." tanya Byakuya menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia masih belum terbiasa di panggil seperti itu.

"..." Rukia bingung melihat ekspresi Byakuya. "Ada yang salah Kuchiki-sama?." ucap Rukia.

"Nii-sama." ucap Byakuya pelan. "Panggil aku Nii-sama." ulang Byakuya. "Kau biasa memanggilku demikian." tambah Byakuya

"Oh.. baiklah Ni..Nii-sama." ucap Rukia yang masih agak kagok belum terbiasa.

"Hufttt." Byakuya menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan Rukia "Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali ke Soul society sekarang."

"ah..Nii-sama." ucap Rukia sebelum Byakuya meninggalkannya

"hn?." ucap Byakuya

"Ano.. apakah saya masih bisa bertugas di Karakura?." ucap Rukia terbata membuat Byakuya terkejut

"_Nani?_." tanya Byakuya

"_Gomen_.. saya ceroboh saat bertugas sehingga merepotkan Nii-sama dan semuanya." ucap Rukia

"Hm.. akan ku bicarakan pada Yamamoto-taichou nanti." ucap Byakuya sembari mengusap-usap kepala Rukia "Sekarang Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat" ucap Byakuya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

**Karakura High School**

Ichigo segera menarik tangan senna dan mengajaknya pergi ke lantai atap, Senna yang ditarik Ichigo cuman cengar-cengir ajah,bikin author jengkel.

"Apa tujuanmu?." tanya Ichigo

"hn?." tanya senna pura-pura tidak tahu

"Aku tahu,dunia ini bukanlah tempatmu."ucap Ichigo tegas

"hm.." ucap Senna

"sekali lagi ku katakan, apa tujuanmu?." tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit marah, bagaimana tidak dari tadi selama pelajaran senna hanya memperhatikan Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo risih.

"Coba tebak." ucah senna jahil

"Aku tidak main-main." bentak Ichigo

"Uh..Ichigo galak." ucap Senna dengan nada pura-pura takut

"Aku serius!." Kesabaran Ichigo mulai habis

Perlahan tapi pasti Senna mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo kaget "Tidak semua dapat kau ketahui Ichigo." ucap Senna. Dengan kasar Ichigo melepaskan tangan Senna, "Dasar cewek gila, pokoknya besok kembalikan bangku Rukia!." Ucap Ichigo kasar sembari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Senna sendirian.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi gila Ichigo Kurosaki." ucap Senna dengan senyum misteriusnya dan dengan segera menyusul Ichigo. Tanpa disadari Senna ada seseorang yang mengawasinya

"Ya dia mulai melakukan pergerakam." ucap sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Bell pulang sekolah ahkirnya berbunyi,dalam sekejap gedung karakura High school dibanjiri siswa/siswi yang berhamburann keluar termasuk murid 2-4 yang isinya super "nyentrik". Kelas yang biasanya ramai itu kini menjadi sepi meninggalkan 2 orang wanita berambut coklat dan berambut ungu berpita merah.

"Inoue." ucap Senna yang membuat Orihime kaget karena Senna memanggil namanya.

"Iya Senna-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?." ucap Orihime dengan senyumannya

"Kau cemburu kan?." ucap Senna ceplas-ceplos kayak telur ceplok *Author dibankai Senna FC*

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Senna-chan?." ucap Orihime bingung, Senna hanya tersenyum menampakan senyum liciknya.

"Tak usah bohong Inoue, aku tahu kau cemburu pada Kuchiki Rukia. Kau menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo kan?." tambah Senna

"Ah..itu..ano.." Ucap Inoue kebingungan

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu, aku akan membuat kurosaki Ichigo berpaling padamu" ucap Senna kembali dengan seringai liciknya

"ah..benarkah?" ucap Orihime senang

"Ya, permainan dimulai besok saat Kuchiki masuk sekolah" ucap Senna sambil meninggalkan Orihime

"Ahkirnya ada yang mau membantuku" ucap Inoue senang, tak dilihatnya dibalik pintu Senna menyeringai "Kau termakan umpanku, gadis bodoh" lalu bejalan menjauh meninggalkan kelas.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh" Ichigo berlari ke toko Urahara sambil membawa roti chappy dan roti melom milik Rukia,sekilas ia merasakan Reiatsu Byakuya. Ichigo memepercepat larinya Ia takut Rukia dibawa ke Soul Society oleh Byakuya.

"Rukiaaa!" teriak Ichigo yang membuat seluruh penghuni toko Urahara budeg mendadak *Author di bankai Ichigo*

"Ada apa Ichigo?" ucap Urahara dengan gaya Khasnya

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada panik.

"Dia ada di kamarnya sedang istirahat." jawab Yourichi yang sedang berbentuk Kucing

"Lalu Byakuya?Dimana dia?" tanya Ichigo

"Rupanya kau merasakan Reiatsu Byakuya ya? Tenanglah Ia sudah kembali ke Soul Society tadi" Jawab Urahara

"Huftttt." ucap Ichigo lega sambil terduduk

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Kuchiki ya?" tanya Yourichi

"..." Ichigo hanya diam

"Atau jangan-jangan kau suka Kuchiki-san?." goda Urahara yang membuat Ichigo Blushh berat.

"Diam!" ucap Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Urahara dan Yourichi yang cekikikan berdua ke kamar Rukia.

"Sepertinya ramalan nenek Kira benar" ucap Yourichi

"hmm kau benar kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana kelanjutannya." jawab Urahara yang disambut anggukan dari Yourichi

Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo menggeser pintu kamar Rukia, dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang tertidur pulas. Namun, wajah Rukia seperti sedang kesakitan. Membuat Ichigo miris kemudian mengenggam tangan Rukia yang sedang tertidur.

"Rukia, sakit ya?" ucap Ichigo perlahan sambil mengusap rambut Rukia, tiba-tiba tangan Rukia mengenggam kuat tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia?"ucap Ichigo sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"Uhhh.." Rintih Rukia. Ichigo terdiam Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan lembut Ichigo mengelus-elus kepala Rukia. Ichigo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa bagi Rukia.

"Maaf Rukia." ucap Ichigo lirih melihat keadaan Rukia. "Cepatlah sembuh" ucap Ichigo dan tanpa sadar Ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

"Uh.."perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Oranye dimana-mana membuatnya bingung ia merasakan sesuatu di keningnya,Hangat dan perasaan nyaman,kembali Ia tutup kedua matanya Rukia suka perasaan ini dimana Ia selalu merasa bahwa segala sesuatunya baik-baik baru sekejap Rukia menutup mata ia sadar. "Oranye?" Kembali Ia buka matanya.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia pelan.

Ichigo yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun melompat kaget, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat stay cool pun kini gelagapan bersemu merah.

"Sial, apa yang kulakukan?." umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia pelan

"Ah, Rukia maafkan aku" ucap Ichigo sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa" ucap Rukia dengan senyumannya yang membuat Ichigo Blushh

"Kami-sama dia tambah maniss" ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo apa itu?" tanya Rukia melihat Ichigo membawa kantung plastik

"Ah,ini Roti kesukaanmu dari nenek Kira" ucap Ichigo

"Nenek Kira?" tanya Rukia bingung

"Ya, dulu kau suka membantu di toko kue nenek kira, di dekat sekolah. Kalau dagangan nenek kira tidak laku kau akan membelinya sendiri" cerita Ichigo.

"Bolekah aku menemuinya sekarang" ucap Rukia dengan semangat 45

"Hmm..." ucap Ichigo dengan gaya seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"Ayolah" pinta Rukia

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak boleh! Lukamu belum sembuh" ucap Ichigo layaknya seorang dokter yang membuat Rukia cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahahahahah, wajahmu lucu sekali Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"Kau pelit!" ucap Rukia sambil membuang muka tanda bahwa Ia sebal sama Ichigo.

"Jangan ngambek" ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rukia dan memberikan Roti chappy kesukaan Rukia masih membuang mukanya, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas

"Besok kau akan berangkat sekolah lagi, pagi-pagi aku akan menjemputmu kita akan ke toko nenek Kira bujuk Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia "Atau kau hanya membujukku"

"Ya aq berjanji Rukia" ucap Ichigo sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan menatap kedalam mata Rukia membuat Rukia blushing berat.

"ehm..Ichigo" ucap Rukia yang udah Blushh berat karena jarak muka Ichigo dan mukanya udah sangat dekat.

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo santai sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia,Ichigo suka melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah.

"Ah..apa..apa itu sekolah?" ucap Rukia mencari alasan,wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"eh?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia

"Aku tanya apa itu sekolah? Apakah sama dengan Akademi Shinigami?" tanya Rukia polos

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa bahwa Rukia kehilangan ingatan" ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Dengan sabar Ichigo menjelaskan pada Rukia tentang Sekolah, dan dunia manusia. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, matahari pun hampir tenggelam.

"Ah Rukia sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit Ichigo

"Baiklah" , tampak ekspresi kecewa di mata Rukia namun Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Ichigo menemaninya sepanjang hari walaupun jika diminta pasti Ichigo mau.

"Sampai besok Rukia, akan kubawakan seragamu besok,Istirahat yang cukup ya." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rukia yang di dijawab oleh anggukan dari Rukia.

Ichigo menutup pintu kamar Rukia dengan segera ia bersender pada pintu Rukia

"Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan?" ucap Ichigo sembari meninggalkan kamar Rukia dan pulang dengan wajah memerah

"Ichigo Kurosaki " Ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"Sepertinya aku telah menemukan sinar matahari dalam hidupku" Ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan . Mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok di Sekolah.

**Di suatu tempat**

"Bagaimana persiapanmu Yuki?" tanya nenek Kira

"Sudah siap nek" ucap Yuki senang

"Baiklah persiapkan dirimu mulai besol apabila "dia" mulai bergerak jagalah Rukia" ucap nenek Kira sambil mengusap kepala Yuki

"Baik nek" ucap gadis berambut pendek bewarna hitam tersebut dan kemudian tertidur.

"Tugasmu adalah menjaganya, Rukia kami selalu mendukungmu" ucap nenek Kira pelan sambil menyelimuti Yuki cucu tersayangnya.

**TBC**

Review corner :D

**Yuuna: Minna Yuu minta maaf soalnya telat bangeet buat update **

**Ichigo: alesan :p**

**Rukia: *geleng2***

**Renji: *Ngangguk-ngangguk sambil makan pisang***

**Byakuya: Muter-muter di pohon Sakura**

**Yuuna: Woiii pada ngapaiin! Turun! Bantuiin bales Review**

**IchiRuki,Byaku,Renji: siap Bos!**

**Renji: tapi saya kok gak nongol bos?**

**Yuuna: ah lu ntar belakangan ajah**

**Renji: =3=**

**Yuuna: pertama dari ****Aizawa Ayumu**** heheheh Gomen Ai-chan pulsa Yuu mefet *Di lempar sambal* Gomen nenek Kira munculnya dikit di chapter ini dan kalau IchiSenna sih hanya buat manas-manasiin Rukia *bisik-bisik tetangga***

**Rukia: Apa kau bilang Yuuna? Kau buat Ichigo sama Senna =3= TEGA SEKALI! **

**Yuuna: yee si Ruki ngambek, Ichi bujuk dia!**

**Ichigo: Itu kan perbuatanmu sendiri =.="**

**Yuuna: Kalau tak mau, gajimu.. *Senyuman maut*?***

**Ichigo: Ba..baik *mendekati Rukia* Ayolah Rukia masa gitu ajh ngambek? *Nyium pipi Rukia***

**Rukia: *Blushh* Siapa yang ngambek?**

**Ichigo: Nah, gitu dong ^^ sekarang Review dari **SoraHinase **adegan IchiRukinya barusan udah aq lakuiin ^v^**

**Renji: Dasar mesum! Lanjut dari **mio 'ichirugiran' kyo **kenapa seringai Gin? Lain kali coba seringai Baboon ;D *Renji dilempar golok sama mio*kamu benci? Sama siapa? Aq ya? T.T Go IchiRuki sebagai sahabat yang baik saya dukung mereka berdua ^^/ jangan lupa dukung RenTatsu yaa hohoohohoh**

**Yuuna: ^^ Si Babon nangkring ajah :D niih lanjut dari ****Arlheaa**** kalau sendiri kan gak asiik hohoho *Dilempar Hime dan Senna FC ***

**Byakuya: Dasar Author dan fukutaichou sama-sama gak beres =.=" lanjutt dari **Sader 'Ichi' Safer **Kau mau membuat adik tersayangku cemburu? Baiklah serahkan pada Author di atas =.=b**

**Yuuna: Buat Rukia cemburu? Gampang di Chapter selanjutnya ^0^v next dari **ojou-chan **Ndak Nii-sama cuman jenguk doank, gak akan Yuu dan Ichigo biarkan dibawa sama Nii-sama ^^b**

**Byakuya: *Jitak Yuuna* sampai dia belum nikah Rukia adalah tanggung jawabku!**

**Rukia: emang aq anaknya Nii-sama? =.=**

**Byakuya: Pokoknya kau tangungganku!**

**Rukia: iya deh v=w=v**

**Ichigo: Daripada ribut-ribut niih lanjut dari **Kurochi Agitohana **dia gak akan bisa kejam sama Rukia, tapi sama Saya T.T biasanya si Yuu hanya jahiliin Rukia =,=**

**Rukia: Yup, saya terlalu baik buar dijahatiin oke lanjut dari ****Aika Ray Kuroba**** iya dia ganggu Kisah kami :p **

**Yuuna: hohoho biar seru ada yang ganggu ^v^ **Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki ** ya banyak yang ganggu ^^ hohoho sip kan ^^b *Di lempar kasur bekas kebajiran* Kurang banyak ya adegan IchiRukinya? Sip deh next Chapter akan banyak cobaan buat IchiRuki *Di bankai Yupi***

**Rukia: ==" pasti aq yang sengsara, next dari **bl3achtou4ro **saya juga bingung kenapa harus ada senna!**

**Yuuna: Buat manas-manasiin kamu :p hohohoho Yuu minta maaf kalau chapter ini agak hancur karena Opa Yuu sakit T.T jadi Yuu jagaiin deh **

**Nenek Kira: Alasan**

**Yuuna: Omaa...**

**Yuki: Kau buka cucu aslinya**

**Yuuna: Hei, nama nenek kira aku ambil dari nama nenekQ asli loh *Promosi***

**Yuki: Gak nanya :p**

**Yuuna: T.T *Pudung* **

**Nenek Kira: *Ngelus-ngelus kepala Yuuna***

**Yuuna: *Nyengir***

**Yuki: Berhubung Yuuna lagi leha-leha mohon para senpai dan readers yang berkenan Review lagi please Gomen kalau banyak Typo soalnya si Yuuna ngetiknya di rumah sakit jagaiin Opanya *Dia mau berbakti pada opa-nya***

**Yuuna: OPAAAA CEPAT SEMBUHH**

**Nenek Kira: *Nenangiin Yuuna***

**All: Review Pleasee **

**Yuuna: Thanks 4 all readers dan yang sudah review ^v^**


	6. Chapter 6

**You are my Sunshine **

**By Yuuna hihara**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya Yuuna *Dilempar sandal sama Tite kubo+Fc* . Kalau You are my Sunshine asli punya Yuuna ^^

**Summary:** Senna emang sering muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Apa yang kali ini dilakukannya? Warning: Typo, OOC, Bagi para Senna fc jangan baca kalau gak suka! .

**Rate: **T pengennya bisa bikin Rate M *Plakkk*

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing:** IchiRuki forever and never end *Ngibariin bendera IchiRuki* :D

Hwaa ahkirnya Yuu update juga

Yuu paling lemah sama yang namanya 'Update kilat' T.T tapi yuu usahakan update cepat

Karena yuu lagi dalam masa-masa UTS di sekolah *Pudung liat hasil Geografi yang mepeettt (75) T.T *

Kita lanjutkan curhatan Yuu nanti sekarang nikmati fic ini

Enjoy

**You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter 6**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**You are my Sunshine ©Yuuna Hihara**

"_Tugasmu adalah menjaganya, Rukia kami selalu mendukungmu" ucap nenek Kira pelan sambil menyelimuti Yuki cucu tersayangnya._

xxXXxx

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Karakura, Sinar mentari mulai menyapa seluruh penduduk di kota ini. Namun, sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dan mempunyai bola mata bewarna violet telah terbangun lebih dahulu, Gadis ini sangat bersemangat karena pada ahkirnya ia akan dari kamar kecil yang selama ini 'membelengunya' dan membuatnya jenuh.

"Hoammm" sesosok mahluk berkepala oranye *Yuu ditabok Ichi*-oke ulangi- Sesosok Ichigo Kurosaki banguun dari hibernasinya *?* dengan segera disambarnya handuk yang bertengger manis di gantungan baju pintunya dan mulailah Ichigo melaksanakan ritualnya (baca:mandi). Setelah mandi dan memakai seragammnya Ichigo turun ke bawah dan segera memakai sepatu bersiap keluar.

"Lho Ichi-nii,mau kemana tumben pagi-pagi sudah siap?" tanya Karin sambil membawa mangkuk nasi di tangan kirinya dan sumpit yang bertengger manis di mulutnya.

"Ah..aku mau menjemput Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Waah Onii-chan kapan Rukia-nee bisa tinggal disini lagi" ucap Yuzu yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ah.. mungkin kalau tidak kecapekan dia bisa kesini" ucap Ichigo sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"MY SOOOOOONN TERIMA DADY-SUPER-DUPERR-BOOMMBER-DADY-LOVE KICK" ucap Issin dengan serangan 'mautnya' yang dengan gampang di hindari oleh Ichigo.

DUAK!BRUMM!PYAR!TINN! *Rupaya Issin terpental sampai jalan raya.*

"Baka Ottou-san" ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Hoam" Ucap Karin sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"KARIIN JANGAN MAKAN SAMBIL JALAN NANTI JODOHNYA SERET" Teriak Issin dari luar rumah yang membuat muncul beribu tanda 4 siku di kepala Karin dan aura siap membunuh. Ichigo yang melihatnya segera keluar rumah dan berlari menuju toko Urahara.

BLAM! Pintu tak berdosa menjadi sasaran karin, saat Issin hendak masuk Karin menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Karin-chan bagaimana dengan Otou-san?" tanya Yuzu.

"Biarkan saja si tua bangka itu" ucap Karin cuek sambil menuju meja makan.

Ichigo berlari menuju toko Urahara, walaupun jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 dan ia punya waktu satu setengah jam lagi,Ichigo tidak ingin terlambat karena ia tahu bahwa Rukia menunggu hari ini dengan semangat baja membara *Yuu dibekap Rukia*.

Sesampainya di Toko Urahara

"Hosh..hosh..hosh" nafas Ichigo berat tak karuan saat sampai di toko Urahara, saat hendak membuka pintu Ichigo disambut oleh seekor kucing hitam yang sudah pasti perwujudan tersebut adalah Yourichi.

"Awww" teriak Ichigo saat Yourichi melompat ke depan mukanya.

"Yo Ichigo" ucap Yourichi dan beralih duduk ke pundak Ichigo.

"Apa..apaan kau? Menyambutku dengan cara seperti ini?" Ucap Ichigo dongkol sambil bawa ikan tongkol buat Yourichi *?*Yuu dibankai Ichigo*

"Ah cerewet" ucap Yourichi sambil turun dari pundak Ichigo dan mengubah wujudnya lagi menjadi manusia. "Kau menunggu Kuchiki-san kan? Tunggulah ia sedang bersiap-siap" ucap Yourichi.

"Ah..i..iya" ucap Ichigo terbata tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdebar sangat kencang entah kenapa ia merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Yo Ichigo, sudah datang rupanya?" ucap sang pemilik toko dengan topi dan kipasnya yang khas. "kenapa pagi sekali?" sahut Urahara sambil menguap yang membuat lalat lewat kesedot masuk *Ahkir fic Yuu mau dibankai Urahara-san*

"Ah,, itu Rukia mau minta bertemu dengan nenek Kira" balas Ichigo

"Nenek Kira ?" ucap Yourichi dan Urahara bersamaan. Tampak ekspresi kaget dari keduanya.

"Iya. Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Ichigo

"Ti..tidak.. bagaimana mungkin lagipula siapa itu nenek kira" ucap Yourichi gelagapan.

"Nenek Kira itu penjual Roti di dekat sekolah" ucap Seseorang dibelakang pintu,badannya yang mungil memasuki ruangan di depan Toko Urahara dengan berpakaian seragam lengkap membuat Ichigo terkagum sudah lama Ia tidak melihat Rukia memakai seragam Karakura High School.

"Benarkan Ichigo?" sambung Rukia.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam ia seperti 'tersihir' akan pesona Rukia

"Ichigo?" ucap Rukia pelan

"..." Ichigo masih diam

"Ichiii?" ucap Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Ichigo, namun Ichigo tak berkutik membuat Rukia khawatir.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Jinta dengan semangat 95 yang siap dengan pemukul baseballnya

DUAKKKK!

"ADOHHHHHWWW" teriak Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya sesaat setelah kepalnya dipukul oleh Jinta dengan tongkat baseball (A/n: Jintaa hati-hati kalau Ichigoo ilang ingatan juga Yuu yang repot ==")

"Eh Ichigo?" teriak Rukia sambil menghampiri Ichigo dilihatnya kepala Ichigo yang udah bendol kayak habis dipukul mamanya Shincan tak disangka Ichigo malah mengangkat wajahnya sehingga jarak antara wajah Ichigo dan Rukia tinggal 5 cm lagi *Ealah diukuur :D* dan baik Ichigo maupun Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya masing-masing, membuat mereka berdua berblush-ria

"Ehmmm" Ucap Urahara memecahkan keheningan. "Katanya mau berangkat sekolah atau jangan-jangan kalian mau kencan?" tambah Yourichi menggoda, yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Cih,dasar kalian berdua" omel Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia dan pergi meninggalkan Urahara dan Yourichi yang cekikikan tak jelas.

"Heii.. Tungu Ichigoo" ucap Rukia yang tangannya masih digandeng Ichigo.

"Hn? Ada apa Rukia" ucap Ichigo yang melihat Rukia ngos-ngossan

"Jangan cepat-cepat aku tak kuat, Gigai ini terkadang tak membuatku sekuat saat menjadi Shinigami" ucap Rukia sambil memegang perutnya bekas lukanya yang membuat raut muka Ichigo berubah.

"Rukia masih sakit yaa?" Ucap Ichigo kemudian memegang perut Rukia, Ia takut kalau Rukia masih belum sembuh benar, ahkir-ahkir ini Ichigo lebih protective menjaga Rukia karena satu hal, Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi _lagi_.

"Ichii?" Ucap Rukia kaget saat Ichigo memegang merasa pipinya sudah merah semerah kepiting saat menatap dalam kedua mata Rukia, mata yang bewarna violet itu membuat Ichigo tertarik dan terus memandang dalam mata Rukia, sehingga jarak diantara mereka tak terhitung lagi, dengan pelan Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia yang awalnya kaget pun kemudian menutup kedua bola matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo, ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi kedua insan itu. Saat sedang menikmati ciuman yang indah itu

"Ihh Ichii mesuummm" teriak seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi Ichigo dan Rukia,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Senna.

"Se..sena" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata saat melihat Senna berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Sial" umpat Ichigo dalam hati, diliriknya Rukia yang dari tadi hanya menunduk kebawah.

"Oi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memastikan

"Hn?" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo dapat bernapas lega.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo 'lagi' yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Soal yang tadi..." ucap Ichigo dengan muka memerah.

"Ahh.. itu.." Ucap Rukia malu-malu.

"Hei kalian" Ucap Senna yang merasa dicuekin *kasihaann deh loe*

"Ah..iya,kamu siapa?" ucap Rukia sambil memandang Senna yang memakai seragam sama dengannya.

"Cih, kalau aku memakai seragam sama denganmu tentu saja aku teman sekolahmu bodoh!" ucap Senna kasar yang membuat Rukia mengerutkan alisnya dan Ichigo geram.

"Hei, Senna jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Ichigo.

"Iyaa.." ucap Senna cuek "Gomen Kuchiki-sama" Tambah Senna dengan nada menyindir.

"he? Tak perlu sesopan itu, panggil aku Rukia saja" Ucap Rukia

"Terserah kau saja, aku Senna" ucap Senna sambil merangkul lengan Ichigo dan menariknya. Saat Rukia melihat pita merah yang dikenakan Senna entah kenapa hatinya sakit dan kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Uhk.." ucap Rukia pelan saat hendak mengejar Ichigo yang ditarik Senna.

"Rukia?" Ucap Ichigo saat melihat Rukia yang sedang kesakitan

"Tak apa jalanlah dulu" ucap Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan pertanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Hei kau terlihat kesakitan" ucap Ichigo

"Aku tak apa.." ucap Rukia

"Tapi.."

"Pergilah dulu bersama temanmu" ucap Rukia

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan?" ucap Ichigo

"Eh?..." Rukia hanya bisa nyegir.

"Menyusahkan"Omel Seena perlahan namun dapat di dengar oleh Rukia.

"Gomenn" ucap Rukia perlahan

"Sudahlah memang tujuanku untuk mengantarmu kan?" ucap Ichigo "Dan kau Senna pergilah duluan kita bisa bertemu di sekolah nanti" usir Ichigo

"Aaah aku ikut saja malas di sekolah masih sepi" ucap Senna beralasan, padahal ada tujuan lain dari Senna.

"Ehm gimana ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tak apa" ucap Rukia singkat ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia karena saking polosnya Rukia membuat waktu mereka buat berduaan berkurang.

"Baiklah" teriak Senna dan bediri diantara Ichigo dan Rukia sambil memeluk tangan Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo risih. Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat nenek kira Rukia hanya terdiam dan jalan menunduk sesekali dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Rukia, Kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Ichigo yang selalu memastikan keadaan Rukia. Ingin rasanya Ichigo mengulang waktu agar tak bertemu Senna,lagi pula kenapa Senna datang disaat yang penting jerit Ichigo dalam hati. Senna yang menjadi penghalang hanya senyum-senyum gaje sambil bergelayutan di tangan Ichigo.

Di depan toko Nenek Kira

"Permisi" ucap Ichigo dengan keras karena toko nenek Kira dibuka namun tak dijaga seorangpun.

"Uuuh lamaa" keluh Senna, "lagian ngapaiin sih harus ketempat nenek tua itu lagi" tambah Senna yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Rukia dan Ichigo. (A/n:Senna kena paket double deathglare :D)

"Ah.. Selamat pagi" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berbola mata hitam tapi tidak berkulit hitam*yuu digorok Yuki*.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bebarengaan. Yuki yang melihat Rukia pun senang dan segera memeluk Rukia.

"Rukiaaaa" sudah lama tak bertemu ucap Yuki girang.

"Ah, iya.." Ucap Rukia bingung yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Yuki. Senna dari tadi hanya terdiam dan berguman tak jelas "Hu palsu" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Rukia?kau tak mengenalku?" ucap Yuki sedih yang membuat Rukia bingung dan merasa bersalah

"Gomen.." ucap Rukia yang disambut senyuman hangat dari Yuki

"Tak apa, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari nenek" ucap Yuki

"Nenek? Kau cucunya nenek Kira?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Iya,aku baru datang dari Tokyo kemarin dan sekarang akan bersekolah di Karakura High School menemani nenek, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bertemu Rukia kalau sedang main ketempat nenek " Ucap Yuki menjelaskan

"Ohh"ucap Ichigo.

"Jadi kau siswa baru?" tanya Ichigo

"Iya mohon bantuannya" ucap Yuki sambil membungkuk

"Baiklah" Ucap Ichigo

"Yuki, siapa yang datang?" Ucap nenek Kira sambil membawa roti melon dan Chappy yang baru matang ditambah berbagai roti lainnya yang siap dihidangkan untuk dijual.

"Hwaa enak sekali wanginya" Puji Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ucap nenek Kira senang.

"Iya nek, selamat pagi" ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk hormat

"Sudah lama kau tak kemari, kudengar kau kehilangan ?" tanya nenek Kira.

"Ya, begitulah" uap Rukia dengan senyumannya

"Kudengar orang yang hilang ingatan itu merepotkan looh" ucap Senna blak-blakan

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Senna?" tanya Yuki

"Kau tahu maksudku Yuki, tak usah berbohong" ucap Senna yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia bingung

"Dasar kau.." Ucap Yuki sambil mengertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya tapi ditenangkan oleh nenek Kira.

"Hei Senna mintaa maaf" bentak Ichigo

"mmm..." ucap Senna dan berlayak seperti orang yang berpikir

"Senna!" ucap Ichigo

"Hmm baiklah karena Ichigo yang minta,Aku minta maaf" ucap Senna yang tidak niat minta maaf.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan" ucap Yuki.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dulu sambil menikmati kue yang baru kubuat bersama-sama." Tawar nenek Kira.

"Ide bagus" Ucap Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia masuk kedalam duluan, nenek Kira yang melihat sikap Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti, saat nenek kira,Ichigo dan Rukia sudah masuk..

"1-0, Senna" Ucap Yuki dengan nada menggoda

"Cih, itu hanya kebetulan saja lihat saja Ichigo akan bepaling kepadaku" ucap Senna Pe-De

"Oh ya?" Ucap Yuki sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Permainan baru dimulai nona Yuki" ucap Senna sambil memasuki rumah nenek Kira sambil menyenggol bahu Yuki dengan sengaja.

"Dasar cewek bebal, kita lihat siapa pemenangnya" ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

~Di dalam Kedai/Di rumah~

Aroma teh yang dituangkan oleh nenek Kira merasuki seluruh ruangan tak hanya teh namun beberapa Roti melon dan Roti Chappy kesukaan Rukia juga dihidangkan.

"Hwaa baunya nikmat sekali nek" Ucap Rukia bersemangat ketika melihat Nenek Kira membawa nampan yang berisi Roti melon dan Roti yang berbentuk Chappy.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia bersemangat melihat Roti-Roti kesukaannya tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar dari tadi nenek Kira memperhatika Ichigo yang hanya menatap Rukia.

"Ada apa Kurosaki? Dari tadi kau hanya menatap Rukia saja? Senyumannya sangat manis bukan?" Goda nenek Kira

"Ya sangat manis" ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar, Rukia yang mendengarkannya hanya tersipu malu, begitu pula Ichigo. Lagipula tadi mereka sudah berciuman bukan? Mengingat hal tersebut Ichigo menjadi Blushiing dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mencolok itu *Yuu digampar Ichigo +FC*

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kau sakit?" Ucap Rukia yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo, wajah Ichigo pun memerah, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo Rukia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Ichigo memeiksa suhu tubuh Ichigo "Hmm kau tak demam, tapi mukamu merah sekali Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang heran dengan keadaan Rukia

"Ini karena kau!" Jerit Ichigo dalam hati, ia hanya melepaskan tangan Rukia walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat menyukainya. Diturunkan tangan Rukia namun tidak segera dilepaskan malah digenggamnya dengan erat tangan Shinigami mungil itu semakin lama jarak kedua wajah antara Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat , melupakan nenek Kira yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hei Kalian! Apa mau berbuat mesum di tempat ini?" ucap Senna. Karena terkejut Ichigo dan Rukia saling mendorong dan duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing tentu dengan muka Blush tingkat tinggi.

"Dasar kau menganggu saja" ucap Yuki sambil berlalu dan duduk di samping nenek Kira.

"He? Tak apa" ucap Rukia sambil megibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan pertanda Ia tak terganggu, padahal dalam hati menjeriit *Di tabok Rukia*.

"SIALLL SENA!" Teriak Ichigo dalam hati yang sudah sangat Frustasi, tapi di luar dia diam saja dan menutup kedua matanya kemudian..

"Hei King kau mesum juga" ucap Hichigo yang tiba-tiba nongol di inner worldnya Ichigo :D

"Diam kau" balas Ichigo kesal

"Hii dia marah gara-gara gak bisa Kiss Queen" Goda Hichigo

"Berisik" omel Ichigo

"Ha..ha..ha.. dasar payah" ejek Hichigo

"Kauuu!Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri" usir Ichigo

"Emang saya mau kencan sama Dark Rukia hahahah Untung Dark Rukia masih ingat keberadaanku hahahah Ja-ne King semoga sukses dengan Queen" ucap Hichigo yang kemudian ngeluyur entah kemana.

"Sialan" umpat Ichigo dalam hati

"Ichigoo?" Ucap Senna yang sedari tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ichigo

"Hwaa? APA!" teriak Ichigo karena kaget tiba-tiba Senna duduk diantaranya dan Rukia

"Kau melamun?" tanya Senna dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat (Baca: Sok imut =.=)

"hm.." Jawab Ichigo datar

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku, padahal dulu kau sangat baik bahkan mengorbankan nyawamu demi menyelamatkanku" Ucap Senna manja dan melirik tajam Rukia. Rukia yang di lirik tajam hanya diam karena lebih konsentrasi pada Roti Chappy yang dimilikinya dan kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing membuatnya tak begitu memperhatikan tingkah laku Senna.

"Mati" ucap Yuki dingin

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Senna

"Kau tahu maksudku" Ucap Yuki sambil meninggalkan Senna dan Ichigo yang terbengong dengan ucapannya.

"Kau mau kemana Yuki?" tanya Nenek Kira

"ke atas mengambil tas" Ucap Yuki tersenyum pada nenek Kira.

"Cepatlah jangan sampai mereka menunggu lama" Ucap nenek Kira.

"Baik"ucap Yuki dan sesaat kemudian terdengar langkah Yuki menaiki anak tangga.

"Enaakk" ucap Rukia setelah memakan habis Roti Chappynya.

"Kau suka Rukia?" tanya Nenek Kira puas mengetahui Rukia suka resep buatannya dan sahabatnya dulu.

"Sangaatt" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi membuat Ichigo blushing dan Senna cemberut tak lupa author yang senyum-senyum gaje *Yuu di balikiin ke depan laptop sama Readers buat ngelanjutiin ceritanya*.

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya nek? Bisakah nenek ajari aku?" tanya Rukia

"Tentu sajalah seringlah berkunjung kemari seperti dulu, karena hanya Rukia yang sering mengunjungiku" Ucap nenek Kira dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"Baiklah" ucap Rukia senang aku akan sering kesini dan sebelum berangkat sekolah, lagipula Yuki –san juga bisa ikut berangkat bersama kami" balas Rukia senang

"Waah terima kasih banyak Rukia" ucap Yuki senang yang sudah turun dari tadi dan duduk lagi disamping nenek Kira. "Ah jangan panggil aku Yuki-san cukup Yuki saja, karena aku juga langsung memanggilmu Rukia" tambah Yuki

"Sama-sama Yuki" balas Rukia

"Kami-sama kapan kesempatanku berduaan dengan Rukia" ucap Ichigo frustasi dalam hati. (A/N: kasihan sekali nasibmu Ichigo)

Setelah perbincangan yang tak tahu arah *Yuu dihajar IchiRuki,Senna,Yuki, dan Nenek Kira* Ichigo,Rukia,Yuki, dan Senna berpamitan untuk berangkat sekolah

"Terima Kasih nenek Kira" Ucap Rukia dengan sopan

"Terima kasih banyak sudah membuat Rukia tersenyum lagi" Ucap Ichigo pada nenek kira

"Tak apa, hanya Rukia yang mengerti nenek selaiin Yuki. Jadi Rukia sudah nenek anggap cucu sendiri" yang disetujui oleh anggukan dari Yuki

"Cih,sampai kapan sih mereka mau bermain 'peran' seperti ini?."Gerutu Senna dalam hati.

"Dah nenek" pamit Yuki.

"Hati-hati ia mulai mengincarnya" peringat nenek Kira pada Yuki

"Hmm baiklah aku akan berhati-hati" ucap Yuki dengan senyuman khasnya

"Jangan gegabah, perhatikan semuanya, Jangan lengah Yuki" tambah nenek Kira

"Iya nek, nenek lupa siapa aku?" Ucap Yuki jahil sambil mencium kedua pipi neneknya tersayang

"Yuki?Ayo nanti terlambat" Ucap Rukia

"Baik Rukia-" ucap Yuki sambil meninggalkan nenek Kira seorang diri, kemudian sosok Yuki bersama Ichigo,Rukia,dan Senna benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan (Baca: Udah jauh)

"Yaa kutahu kau Yuki Kirihara, cucu dari Kira Kirihara" ucap Nenek Kira. "Namun berhati-hatilah sebab musuhmu kali ini "special" tidak seperti biasanya"

"Yo" Ucap seseorang saat nenek Kira hendak memasuki rumahnya

"Kalian? Mau apa?" Ucap nenek Kira datar

"Waah begitukah sambutanmu pada kami? Ucap teman orang itu

"Dasar, ayo masuk" dan nenek Kira masuk dengan 2 tamu misteriusnya

**~TBC~**

**You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter 6**

**~Review Corner/Pojok Review~**

**Yuuna: Wohohohoho Jadinya tambah GAJE**

**Ichigo: Buatannya siapa coba?**

**Yuuna: Aku! *Bangga***

**Rukia: Pantess**

**Yuuna: Kenapa?**

**Rukia: Gak apa-apa**

**Yuu: To all readers dan Author senior yang berbaik hati dan budi mau membaca fic ini Yuu ucapkan terima kasih banyakk ^^ yuu cukup kaget banyak yang penasaran sama nenek Kira ^^**

**Nenek Kira: Ternyata banyak yang dukung saya ^^ heheh yang mau photo silahkan :p**

**Yuu: Ihh nenek narsis**

**Rukia: Kayak yang nulis**

**Yuu: Emang**

**Ichigo: Paiiah =p**

**Yuuna: *Motong gaji Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Nooooo T.T**

**Hichigo: wakakakaka King kasihan sekali dirimu**

**Ichigo: Diam kau dasar Hollow! **

**Hichigo: *diam***

**Ichigo: Tumben nurut?**

**Hichigo: Aku gak mau gajinya dikurangi kayak King huakakakakakka**

**Ichigo: *Nendang Hichigo***

**Hichigo: *Karena takut gajinya dipotong, rela ditendang Ichigo***

**Yuuna: Wooii! =3=**

**Ichigo: Kembalikan Gajiku T.T itu buat modal married sama Rukia**

**Yuuna: Heeheheh **

**Rukia:Dasar hei ini *Ngasih tumpukan kertas***

**Yuuna: Apa ini?**

**Rukia: Review ,dari readers maupun autor lain. Cepat balas! **

**Yuuna: *Nyengir ala kuda nil*?***

**Rukia: apa? **

**Yuuna: Bantuiin donk *Nyerahiin separoh***

**Rukia: *Ngambil* Oke Bos! ~ Tiba-tiba nurut**

**Yuuna: nah Ichii kau gak bakal dipotong gajinya kalau bantuiin Yuu bacaan Review ^^**

**Ichigo: Dari kemaren minta ini teruus -3- ya udah deh daripada gaji aye dipotong gimana nasib tabungan gue buat ngajak Rukia married.**

**Rukia: Blushh ^/^**

**Yuuna: =3= terserah deeh oke yang pertama dari****SoraHinase**** Sora-san penasaran? Para pemerannya juga. Mangkanya ikuti terus ceritanya ^v^ *Yuu dilempar sandal***

**Ichigo: ==" dasar..Upss gak mau ngomong macem-macem next dari ****Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**** nenek kira tuh setahu saya penjual roti di deket sekolah :p**

**Yuuna: wee sok tahu :p penasaran sama nenek Kira? Next chapter akan membahas tentang siapa seorang 'Nenek kira and Yuki' ^^ hahaha Oke deh Next dari **

**Yuki: Benerann ya? Yuki bantuiin Review deh ****Minami Kyookai**** hehehe Kita kan IchiRuki forver *Toss sama Yuu dan Minami Senpai* ^^ Ichi Suka ngelus Ruki sih suka di elus :D *Dijitak Ruki***

**Rukia: *Jitak Yuki* jangan bongkar Rahasia doonnkk =3=/ hoho saya emang suka dielus apalagi yang ngelus *Ngilirik Ichigo* Next dari****Thia2rh**** Yuu-chan Tuh author yang paling bebal disuruh update kilat :p**

**Ichigo: *Merasa dilirik Rukia* ngapaiin liat-liat udah mulai jatuh cinta yaa? Good ^^b **

**Rukia: Pe-de bangeet tadi tuh ada lalet deket rambutmu tapi lalatnya langsung mati saking silaunya liat tuh Oranye*Boong bangeet***

**Ichigo: Apaa? Dasar maana tuh lalat dah jatuhiin pasaran orang ajah!**

**Yuuna: =3= buseet dah berantem lagi nih?**

**Rukia: Bukan sama aku kok tapi tuh Ichigo sama lalet yang pake Kacamata *Nunjuk Ichigo ngomel-ngomel sama nyamuk yang pake kacamata***

**Yuki: Lamaa ah Yuki bacaiin lagi deh dari ****Aizawa Ayumu**** Chapter ini sudah panjang kan sudah ada Kissu lagi? Kurang gregetan yaa? Tanya si Yuu ^^ soal Senna biat Yuki yang urus ^^)9**

**Yuuna: hihihi permintaan Ai-chan langsung terwujud nih :D wkwkwkw Apakah Chapter ini kurang panjang? ^^ minta saran lagi dong :D**

**Rukia: Next dari****Aika Ray Kuroba**** Inoue? Mau ngapaiin? Inoue tuh siapa? Di Chapter ini dia belum muncul ^^**

**Yuuna: Rukia, kamu udah gak di settingan cerita gak usah pura-pura hilang ingatan**

**Rukia: hehehehe**

**Ichigo: Dasar kau ini *Meluk Rukia***

**Rukia: ^/^**

**Yuuna: WOII! Ntar aja di belakang sono! Bikin ngiri ajah T.T**

**IchiRuki: Biariin *Serasa dunia milik mereka berdua***

**Yuuna: hUftt dasaarr!**

**Yuki: sabar Bos sesama jomblo XD biarkan IchiRuki yang berkarya *?* **

**Yuuna: Next dari ****mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**** seringai Baboon dari Renji emang meyesatkan kembalilah pada serigai Gin karena lebih menawan :D *Yuu diemut Zabimaru* gebukiin ajah Tuh si Penganggu 6(^.^)9 hohohohohoh**

**Senna: Ichigo tolong aku mau dipukull**

**Ichigo: *Masih asik sama Ruki***

**Senna: T.T**

**Yuki: 2-0**

**Senna: tadi gak masuk itungan :p**

**Yuki: Terserah aku :p**

**Yuuna: Terserah aku yang nulis donk XDD next dari: ****bl3achtou4ro**** Rukia bakal duduk di genteng! *Yuu ditabok Rukia* hahaha Mau tahu Rukia duduk dimana? Ikuti terus kelanjutannya –Dilempar bom- XD Tenang ajah Ichii gak bakal deket sama Senna kecuali... ^^**

**Ichigo: Aku maunya sama Rukia! Jangan kau buat aku disebeliin sama Rukia donk T..T kalau Rukia ngambek gimana? Selanjutnya dari ****Sader 'Ichi' Safer**** biasalah dia tambah genit untuk memperebutkan Kurosaki Ichigo yang tampan ini. Tapi jujur ajah aku juga gak suka sama cewek yang genitt banget v=3=v**

**Rukia: hee? Yang bener? Kalau aku genit gimana? ;p Next dari ****Jee-ya Zettyra**** gak sampe bebuyutan paling sampai 5000000 turunan , hohoho Youa are my Sunshine emang cocok? Heheh Kalau begitu dukung terus fic ini agar si author *Nunjuk Yuuna* bakal sering update :D dan baca kelajutannya ;D Terima kasih yang dukung IchiRuki**

**Ichigo: Kalau kau yang jadi genit siih aku mauu *Narik Ruki ke dalam kamar***

**Yuuna: HEI KALIAN! Hwaaa *Kesandung kaki nenek Kira***

**Nenek Kira: Haduuh maaf Yuuna *akting ala Rukia***

**Yuuna: Huu sakit *Nangis* ya deh gpp *ineer said: Sengaja Tuh***

**Nenek Kira: hohoho**

**Yuuna: btw Ichigo ngapaiin ya bawa Rukia ke kamar**

**Nenek Kira: Hanya Ichigo dan Tuhan yang tahu ^^**

**Yuuna: Hwee kalau gitu siapa yang mau nutup "Review corner"**

**Yuki: *Tiba-tiba nongol* Yuki ajah!.**

**Yuuna: Ya udah silahkan..**

**Yuki: pada readers dan senpai Yuki Ucapkan terima kasih atas Reviewnya selama ini **** Review ini sangat membantu Author (baca: Yuuna Hihara) dalam masukan buat chapter selajutnya :D**

**Jadi intinya..**

**Nenek Kira: Review please**

**Yuuna: T.T Hwee Yuu minta maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan Yuu masih dalam keadaan stress karena ditinggal Opa ke Surga T^T**

**Nenek Kira: Yaa sabar cu Ihklaskan Opa tersayang *Meluk Yuuna* **

**Yuuna: Iya nekk.. Yuu semangat lagi buat fic! Yuu sayang Opaa *Teriak Gaje***

**Yuki:All readers, Gomen Yuuna lagi stress (-/\-) otaknya juga agak error gara-gara kehujanan  
-Yuki di tendang Yuuna- :D jadi Sekali lagi..**

**Yuuna: Review Pleasee -^.^-**

_**(~.' ')~ IchiRuki Forever ~(' '.~)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Yuuna hihara **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya Yuuna! *Ditendang Tite Kubo + Fc* Yuu ngaku deh Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya Yuuna jadinya Full IchiRuki *IchiRuki forever *

**XXX Holic**** Clamp**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Warning: **sedikit AU dan typo, mohon harap maklum, bagi Fansnya Senna jangan baca deh takutnya anda sakit hati :p

**Sumary:** _Siapakah nenek Kira? Banyak yang penasaran kan? Oke deh langsung baca saja. Don't like Don't read! :D_

**You are my Sunshine**

**by****Yuuna Hihara**

**Bleach**** Tite kubo**

**XXX Holic**** Clamp**

**. **

**,**

**.**

**Enjoy =)**

"_Kalian? Mau apa?" Ucap nenek Kira datar._

"_Waah begitukah sambutanmu pada kami? Ucap teman orang itu._

"_Dasar, ayo masuk." dan nenek Kira masuk dengan 2 tamu misteriusnya._

"Kau tak berubah ya nenek Kira." ucap Urahara dengan gaya Khasnya menggunakan topi dan kipas tentunya.

"Nenek kau bilang? Hei aku memang lebih tua 3000 *?* tahun darimu tapi tak perlu kau memanggilku nenek kan?" protes nenek Kira "Lagipula kau yang memberikanku gigai seperti nenek-nenek."

"Hohohoho maafkan aku Akira-san"ucap Urahara. "Tapi kau sendiri memang sudah punya cucu kan?"

"Memang tapi kan dia cucu angkat ku bukan cucu asli , Ah sudahlah " Ucap nenek Kira, "kalau begitu kau harus memberikanku diskon!" sambung nenek Kira

"Jangan marah-marah terus donk Akira-san, katanya minta gigai yang membuatmu sangat berbeda dari aslinya" tambah Yourichi.

"Huh, dasar kalian berdua ini kalau yang ini sih terlalu berlebihan sepertinya aku kan tak setua kakek Yama. Kompak sekali kalian menyerangku dari dulu tak berubah" ucap nenek Kira sambil membuat teh untuk kedua teman lamanya.

"Hahahaha,jangan-jangan akibat gigai mu sifat mu ikut berubah menjadi nenek-nenek" sindir Yourichi.

"Enak saja kau bilang" ucap nenek Kira sambil menelan pil (A/n: yang kayak Rukia punya, tapi yuu lupa namanya) dan kembali ke sosok aslinya seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam legam yang menggunakan kimono bewarna hitam bermotif kupu-kupu bewarna Oranye dan ungu.

"Lho kenapa kembali Kira-san?", goda Urahara.

"Capek tahu!," balas Nenek Kira yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, wanita muda berambut panjang yang jutek.

"Hohohoho sifat mu kembali ya jika keluar dari gigai" ledek Urahara, yang disambut dengan suara GLETAKK rupanya _getta*_ nenek Kira mengenai kepala Urahara dengan tepat

"Uhk" rintih Urahara.

"Hei sifatmu kembali" ucap Yourichi

"Hahah sudahlah, lagipula apa urusanmu kemari?" ucap Nenek Kira

"Ehm kami ingin tahu, apakah ramalanmu 100 tahun yang lalu akurat?" tanya Urahara yang sudah sadar dari lemparan maut nenek Kira *?*.

"Oh itu.. ucap nenek kira santai sambil memejamkan mata dan mulai bercerita:

_**Flashback**_

**Adivino Society, 150 tahun yang lalu...**

Adivino Society adalah sebuat tempat dimana beberapa roh yang terpilih menjadi seorang peramal dan Shinigami sekaligus namun kekuatan Shinigami digunakan hanya untuk pertahanan diri semata. Masyarakat Advino sangatlah tertutup mereka terkadang berkunjung ke Soul society dan hanya menemui Shinigami yang dipercaya saja, Oleh karena itu banyak Shinigami yang tak tahu tentang masyarakat Adivino. Tentu hanya Kapten yang dipercaya tentang Advino society.

Advino Society sekarang dipimpin oleh Akira, seorang peramal tingkat tinggi. Kemampuannya yang selalu tepat untuk meramal dan mempunyai banyak keahlian khusus seperti menyebrang dimensi* membuatnya terpilih menjadi pemimpin masyarakat Advino.

"Dia yang terpilih kali ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo seorang Shinigami dan manusia " ucap seorang peramal yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kira kirihara pemimpin Adivino society.

"Kira-sama, apakah tidak susah menyatukan mereka berdua?" ucap salah seorang peramal berambut merah yang bernama Shana.

"Tentu tidak" ucap Kira dengan bangga.

"Cih kau yakin sekali Kira" ucap Senna.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang akan menang"

"Cih, kebetulan saja jika kau menang" sindir Senna

"Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah sesuatu yang tak terelakan* " balas nenek kira "Dan kekalahanmu dan bersatunya Ichigo dengan Rukia adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakan lagi Senna."

"lihatlah kira suatu saat kau akan menangis,kau lupa aku akan menghalangi mereka sampai dua kali" ucap Senna.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Senna?" Balas Kira tenang,toh usaha mu yang pertama gagal dan kau akan mati".

"Diam kau, dasar penyihir busuk" Bentak Senna.

"Hei, Senna jangan melawan Kepada Kira-san "ucap Yuki.

"Huh, kalian semua lemah! Lihat saja Ichigo Kurosaki akan jatuh ke tanganku. Dasar gak cucu gak nenek sama-sama nyebeliin".

"Senna jangan Kurang ajar!" bentak Yuki.

"Cih, kenapa kalian hanya menurut padanya sih" ucap Senna.

"Jangan menghina Kira-sama Senna, Kau baru saja masuk dalam dunia ini sebelum ini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa ingat itu!" tambah Yumi salah satu peramal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" ucap Senna menantang Kira.

"Bertaruh?" jawab Kira santai.

"Kau akan tunduk padaku jika aku dapat merebut Kurosaki Ichigo dari tangan Rukia Kuchiki" ucap Senna meremehkan. Kira hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan orang yang telah diselamatkannya dulu, "ternyata ini balasannya" guman Kira dalam hati. "Aku terima" ucapnya singkat sambil meninggalkan ruangan rapatnya. "Tapi dengarlah Senna jangan meremahkan kami, dan jangan menyesal akan keputusanmu melawanku di kemudian hari. Karena lau akan menangis dan aku akan tertawa" ucap Kira singkat sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau Kira, kita lihat saja suatu saat kau akan menangis di hadapanku. Kau lupa? Aku dulu juga Shinigami*" ucap Senna sinis sambil meninggalkan ruangan rapat para peramal dan menghilang.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Yuki panik.

"Tenanglah Yuki, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Yumi

"Hm... Dasar si Senna tak tahu diri" ucap Shana singkat.

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Yourichi sambil meneguk tehnya. "Tapi apakah ramalanmu akan akurat?"

"Entahlah biarkan roda nasib yang berputar."

"Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau akan memberikan kekuasaanmu pada Senna?". Tambah Urahara

"Yaa begitulah" ucap nenek Kira singkat.

"Kenapa kau baru mengumumkan ramalanmu kepada para Taichou 50 tahun kemudian?" sanggah Yourichi

"hahahahaha, sengaja" ucap Kira sambil menjulurkan lidah (a/n: kayak gini =p)

"Kau dan Adivino Society memang penuh misteri Kira" balas Urahara

"Inilah kami" ucap Kira dengan kedipan mata.

"Dasar" guman Yourichi.

Tak lama Yourichi dan Urahara pun pulang ke toko Urahara.

"Yo, nenek kira kalau ada perlu datanglah ke toko ku akan kubantu kau " ucap Urahra.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap nenek Kira yang sudah kembali ke gigainya yang berwujud nenek tua.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Urahara dan Yourichi yang langsung bershunpo.

Nenek kira kembali terduduk sambil memandangi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di belakang halaman rumahnya.

"Hm..Senna ya?" ucapnya perlahan "Kau tidak akan menang, tidak akan pernah" sambungnya sambil menatap langit biru.

**At School~ Lunch time~**

"Hosh,hosh,hosh, ahkirnya bisa lolos juga" ucap Ichigo sambil menggandeng Rukia ke atap sekolah.

"Hei, Ichi sakit tahu" ucap Rukia sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Ah, gomen Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil memandangi tangan Rukia yang memerah karena Ia genggam terlalu kuat. "Lagi pula ngapaiin kamu lari segala siih" ucap Rukia

"Senna" ucap Ichigo singkat sambil melemparkan sebuah jus strawberry pada Rukia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia bingung, namun membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil 'sama seperti dulu' batinnya dalam hati.

"Itu jus, Rukia" balas Ichigo dengan senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"Jus? Hm..bagaimana cara meminumnya?" ucap Rukia bingung yang membuat Ichigo tertawa .

"Hahahahahaha,Rupanya dengan hilangnya ingatanmu kebiasaanmu juga tidak berubah ya? Dasar midget" ejek Ichigo yang membuat munculnya 4 siku di dahi Rukia.

**BLETAK!**~ _Sfx: kepala Ichi yang kena getok Ruki._

"Aww" sakit tahu!." Teriak Ichigo.

"Itu akibat dari kau mengejekku" balas Rukia, tiba-tiba saja ide jahil terlintas di kepala Ichigo. Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Membuat muka Rukia memerah "Hei Ichi.." namun, tetap saja Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, hembusan nafas Ichigo dapat dirasakan oleh Rukia membuat kakinya lemas. Rukia yang bertahan dengan melangkah mundur kini terdesak oleh tembok di belakangnya.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Ichigo yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Jus kotak yang dibawanya pun ia jatuhkan.(a/n: Habis ini Ichi yuu tagih Jus strawberry mahal tahu! :D)

"Ichigo apa yang...emp.." ucap Rukia terpotong karena saat ini bibir Ichigo telah mengunci perkataannya. Rukia pun menutup kedua matanya, Ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo terasa lembut dan menghangatkan. Jantung Rukia berdebat kencang namun tangan Rukia yang tadinya menahan badan Ichigo di dada bidangnya kini memeluk leher Ichigo, begitu juga Ichigo yang langsung memeluk pinggang mungil Rukia. Mungkin saja jika Byakuya melihat ini ia akan dicincang seketika, tapi untuk sekarang Ichigo tak mau memikirkannya toh kini ia tahu 1 hal " Ia mencintai Kuchiki Rukia". Setelah masalah Oksigen menghampiri kedua insan itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh dasar mesum" ucap Rukia dengan muka memerah, sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar memberinya 'ruang' untuk bergerak.

Ichigo yang melihat ekspresi Rukia pun tersenyum, tak ada lagi kerutan permanen yang biasanya menghiasai wajahnyam seperti buan Ichigo saja. Ia juga tak menyangka idenya untuk membalas Rukia berahkir dengan ciuman yang singkat dan indah (Bagi Ichigo sihh? Gimana dengan Rukia? Kita tanya ahkir acara nanti *Plakkk*)

Rukia mengamati jus kotak yang dijatuhkan Ichigo segera ia mengambil jus kotak itu. "Ah, baka kau menjatuhkannya" ucap Rukia.

Ichigo mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah Rukia itu hanya jus kan? Nanti aku belikan lagi" ucap Ichigo santai.

"Kau ini, mengajarkan cara meminumnya saja belum. Sudah menjatuhkannya sembarangan" gerutu Rukia sambil memungut jus naas tersebut sambil membuangnya menuju tempat sampah.

"Jangan menggerutu terus donk, Nih ambil saja punyaku" balas Ichigo sambil memberikan jus strawberry yang sudah di tusukan sedotan pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum melihat jus yang diberikan Ichigo, sontak segera disambarnya jus itu dan diminumnya. " Ah, Ichigo ini enak sekali" ucap Rukia senang " Terima kasih" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat Ichigo Blush.

Ichigo menggandeng Rukia untuk duduk di bawah pagar besi di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang terbaik, angin yang sejuk dan suasana yang tenang didapatkan jika menghabiskan waktu makan siang diatap sekolah, karena jarang bagi siswa/siswi Karakura menyantap bekal mereka di atap sekolah.

"Oh ya Ichigo" ucap Rukia memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm..?" ucap Ichigo yang sepertinya terserang hawa ngantuk akibat AC (baca: Angin Cepoi-Cepoi) yang berhembus.

"Jangan tertidur baka" sentak Rukia.

"Hoam.. aku ngantuk sekali niih" ucap Ichigo sambil menguap lebar.

"Hei..hei.." Ucap Rukia sambil mengoyangkan bahu Ichigo, namun usahanya sia-sia Ichigo telah tertidur di pangkuannya, kerutan permanen yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya hilang. Ichigo tidur sangat pulas dan nyaman di pangkuan Rukia dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Angin yang berhembus perlahan membuat Rukia merasa mengantuk juga, perlahan kedua matanya tertutup dan Rukia memasuki alam mimpinya. Saat Rukia tertidur Ichigo membuka matanya dan mencium pipi Rukia, disenderkannya kepala Rukia di bahunya, Ia pun melanjutkan tidurnya. Sepertinya untuk beberapa jam kedepan Ochi-sensei akan kehilangan 2 muridnya yang tertidur pulas di atap sekolah.

"_Bagaimana keadaan mereka_?" tanya nenek Kira di telepon.

"_Bagus nek, ada perkembangan_" ucap yuki yang berdiri di udara, kini yuki berada pada sosok aslinya yaitu seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna biru tosca dengan jubah hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Permainan akan semakin menarik sekarang" Ucap Senna yang mengintip Yuki dari suatu tempat.

"Lihatlah Rukia Kuchiki,mulai besok kehidupanmu tidak akan tenang, Kita lihat nanti Ichigo akan berada dalam genggamanku".

"Kita lihat Senna, roda takdir diputar sekarang" ucap Yuki dan kembali masuk pada gigainya menjadi gadis berambut hitam dan berbola mata hitam yang sedang berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Proteja" ucap Yuki perlahan dan munculah sebuah perisai kasat mata yang melindungi Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah memberi perisai Yuki meninggalkan pasangan tersebut kembali ke kelasnya.

Nenek Kira kembali meminum teh yang dibuatnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Urahara dan Yourichi mengingatkannya pada sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya menyesal sampai sekarang.

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

_**Getta= **_** Sandal tradisional dari Jepang**

**Kekuatan Menyebrang Dimensi sama seperti Yuko Ichihara di XXX Holic**

"_**Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah sesuatu yang tak terelakan" **_** juga Yuu ambil dalam Chapter XXX Holic, mangkanya Disclaimernya ada 2 ^^ hehehe...**

**Pojok Review :)**

**Yuuna: Nah lo?**

**Ichigo: Makin abal niih**

**Yuuna: Maksud loe?**

**Ichigo: Maksud gue..**

**Rukia: huftt 2 orang tolol mulai lagi =w=**

**Yuuna+ Ichigo: Apa kau bilang MIDGET!**

**Rukia: Aku bukan MIDGET!AKU hanya Kurang tinggi!**

**Nenek Kira: Hei Kalian =3=**

**Yuuna: Ada apa nek?**

**Nenek Kira: *nimpuk kepala Yuuna,IchiRuki pake Kertas* Balas Review, udah gitu updatenya lamaa bangeet lagi**

**Readers: Setuju sama nenek Kira ^o^/**

**Yuuna: *Pudung* maap-maap Yuu kan pelajar yang baik dan budiman,mangkanya agak konsen ke sekolah dulu ^^"**

**IchiRuki: Alesan lu!**

**Yuki: Haduuh berantem mulu baca Review sana**

**Yumi: Iya niih payah, padahal sudah ditolong dalam cerita.**

**Shana: malah berantem disini...**

**Senna: Kok gak ada yang nolong aku?**

**All: OGAH!**

**Rukia: Oke deh yang pertama dari **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius ***Blushh* itu.. Harapan Ai-chan? Hahah makasih sudah dukung saya dan Ichigo. Soal Senna? Tanyakan pada Yuuna! Nah jangan lupa review lagi *Bungkuk hormat***

**Yuuna: Ai-chan arigatou for review :3 Yuu bahagia sekali *Nari gaje sama paman Issin* kick Senna? AYO! XD *Ditendang Senna Fc* Soal kekuatan nenek Kira memang belum begitu jelas ye? Next Chapter masih tentang nenek Kira kok ^^ baca dan ikuti teruuss yaa :3**

**Ichigo: Jyaahh dianya promosi ==" udah abal masih di promosiin **

**Yuuna: *Nendang Ichigo***

**Ichigo:*Kepental* NOOO!**

**Urahara: waah tendangan Yuuna-chan makin hebat berkat sepatu dari toko saya**

**Yuuna: Gak usah promosi!**

**Urahara: kan sekalian :p nah selanjutnya dari ****SoraHinase**** iya ini tentang nenek Kira, tapi masih berlanjut di chapter 8. Akira memang tidak jelas kok asal-usulnya. Nah Nona manis mau belanja di toko ku? Khusus anda Diskon 30% hohohoho. Kalau chapter depan review lagi saya tambah 20% lagi deeh**

**Nenek Kira+ Yourichi: Jangan godaiin pelanggan dan promosi *Nendang Urahara***

**Urahara: *Mental kayak Ichigo* NOOO! OnO**

**Ichigo: *Udah balik dari mentalnya*?* Uh sakit.. Next dari ****Sader VectizenIchi**** emang dia tuh batu sandungan hubunganku dengan Rukia, untuk masalah tulisan itu urusan si Yuuna! Nah, chapter depan jangan lupa review yaa ;) *Kedip mata ke Sader***

**Yuuna: Hiks Sader.. emang Yuuna kadang lupa meriksa :'( makasih atas sarannya tulisan kali ini semoga banyak yang gak salah next dari ****mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**** yeayy senpai Yuu juga benci ama Senna :D hwahahhaha *Toss* IchiRuki emang Yuu beri tugas untuk melindungi pendukungnya :3 waduuh Tanggung jawab Leher Yuu tinggal setengah niihh *Disensor adegan berbahaya bagi anak diatas 100 tahun*?* Makasih buat reviewnya :3 Chapter depan lagii yaa *Dilempar sandal***

**Yourichi: ****Thia2rh**** hahah anda benar, Hadiahnya minta sama Urahara saja :D, Gampang ketebak ya? Hohoh next Chapter review lagii yaa :D**

**Yuki: next dari ****Kurochi Agitohana**** kami bukan guardian angle, kami adalah *Dibekap Yuuna* Pokoknya kami akan selalu mendukung IchiRuki selamanya **** Karena itu adalah takdir bagi mereka untuk bersatu, IchiRuki forever. Senna? Bye-bye ajah yaaa ;D btw terima kasih sudah penasaran sama saya dan nenek**

**Nenek Kira: Lanjut dari ****Fuchsia Puff**** hahaha terima Kasih oleh karena itu lanjut terus membacanya yaa :D**

**Yumi: selanjutnya dari ****bl3achtou4ro**** Ichi memang ****harus **** gak nangepiin Senna *Evil Laugh* hahaha Identitas Nenek Kira dan Yuki hampir terbongkar atau sudah? Mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang mereka baca di chapter 8 dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review lagi buat chapter ini. Arigatou**

**Shana: ****Toushiro sachi ****Terima Kasih sudah review Untuk urusan update kilat? Yuuna hohoho jangan lupa chapter depan review lagi**

**Yuuna: Salam kenal Sachi-chan, sekali lagi terima kasih buat para readers yang baca *Yuu sangat terharu* naah sebagai penutup Jangan lupa review yaa**

**Readers: Jangan hanya minta review lu belajar update kilat donk!**

**Yuuna: Hehehe Iya deeh, tapi untuk sementara Yuu akan Hiatus karena mau Ulum :3**

**Readers: Elu hiatus apa kagak gak ada bedanya**

**Yuuna: T^T sekali lagi gomen, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya :3 Setelah Ulum Yuu akan berusaha update lagi.**

**IchiRuki+Yuuna: Terima kasih atas review fic ini (-/\-)...**

_**You are my Sunshine © Yuuna Hihara**_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**XXX HOLIC © Clamp**_

_See u next Chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

**You are my Sunshine**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Yuuna hihara **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya Yuuna! *Ditendang Tite Kubo + Fc* Yuu ngaku deh Bleach punya Tite Kubo kalau punya Yuuna jadinya Full IchiRuki *IchiRuki forever * Sampai mati pun Bleach tetep punya Om Tite deh kasih 4 jempol buat Om Tite yang sudah bikin chara Bleach yang keren Gomen Yuu gak sempet ngedit maaf jika banyak kesalahan TToTT

**Rate: **T

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Warning: **sedikit AU dan typo, mohon harap maklum, bagi Fansnya Senna jangan baca deh takutnya anda sakit hati =.="

**Sumary: ** "_**Ay de vosotros con el dolor tan profundo en todo el cuerpo durante su vida. Las heridas que recibe no se va a curar de alguna manera" **__Jangan kaget Fic ini berbahasa Indonesia kok XD *Ditabok*_

Ahkirnya sudah sampai chapter 8 :D, rencana Yuu fic ini akan selesai pada chapter 10 tapi setelah dilihat alurnya sepertinya akan lebih dari 10 chapter itu juga akan tergantung dari seberapa respon dari para readers :D jadi makin banyak review makin cepat yuu update *ditabok, padahal sudah banyak yang review tetep aja lelet* Gomen Yuu amat sangat terlambat semua diakibatkan Data Yuu ilang semua D': jadi yuu harus nulis ulang T^T mohon maaf bagi para readers tersayang

**Special Thanks to :***

**Sora Hinase****. **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Kyucchi**

**Thia Nokoru**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**** ,**

**Nana-chan Kurochiki**** ,**

**Kimimaru Tooya**

**,****erikyonkichi****,**

**ririn****, ****yuuna hira dan ririn**

**And you my Lovely Reader :* **

**You are my Sunshine**

**by****Yuuna Hihara**

**Bleach**** Tite kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy**_

**FLASHBACK**

"To..tolong aku.." ucap Senna saat badannya yang penuh luka berada di depan mansion Kira

"Siapa kau?" ucap Kira sambil membantu Senna yang terluka dan membawanya masuk ke mansionnya. Dipanggilnya para pelayan untuk membantunya membasuh dan membalut luka Senna yang terdapat di sepanjang tubuhnya.

"A..a..aku" ucap Senna gelagapan sepertinya gadis tersebut masih shock. Kira meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Senna.

"Aku lihat sebentar ya" ucap Kira kemudiam menutup kedua matanya dan melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya membaca kehidupan gadis di depannya.

**#Penghilatan nenek Kira#**

Terlihat Senna sedang berlari dari sebuah tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah bar.

"Kemari kau gadis busuk" ucap seseorang yang membawa sebuah botol sake dan hendak menghantamkannya ke kepala gadis tersebut namun dengan sigap gadis tersebut memukul kepala orang tersebut dengan kayu. Pada saat gadis itu hendak berlari orang tersebut menamparnya kembali dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada kening gadis itu, seperti sebuah kutukan.

"_**Ay de vosotros con el dolor tan profundo en todo el cuerpo durante su vida. Las heridas que recibe no se va a curar de alguna manera*." * **_Ucap orang tersebut sambil menegak habis sakenya dan memecahkan botolnya untuk menggores tubuh gadis itu.

"Ti..tidak Kumoho Tuan..Ja..jangan" pinta gadis itu dengan berurai air mata demi menahan rasa sakitnya."Aku tak akan kabur lagi".

"Permintaan maaf ditolak." Ucap Pria tersebut dan menendang gadis yang penuh luka tersebut tanpa ampun digoreskannya pecahan botol sake yang tajam itu ke tubuh gadis tersebut. "Nikmatilah penderitaanmu gadis terkutuk sekarang pergilah dengan rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah berhenti kau rasakan itu" ucapnya kemudian sekali lagi menendang dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. "Nah kalian terserah mau kalian apakan dia" ucapnya pada segerombolan yang sepertinya anak buahnya.

"Ti..tidak" ucap gadis itu sambil menahan rasa sakit dan mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga Ia berlari diam-diam tak peduli dengan semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Nenek Kira membuka kembali keduam matanya dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Siapa namamu gadis muda?" tanya Kira.

"Se..senna" ucap gadis itu ketakutan.

"Aiko bisakah kau ambilkan air untukku?" ucap kira.

"Baik Kira-sama" ucap pelayan tersebut dan mengambil air dari kolam yang ada di tengah taman di mansion Kira. Setelah mengambil air dalam sebuah guci nenek Kira mengambil air tersebut dan meletakannya pada salah satu luka di kening Senna dan mengucapkan beberapa kata:

_**Patefacio sursum**____**omnia maledicta**____**sunt,**____**iussi**____**abiret**____**dolor**__**, vulnera **__**clausi.**____**Claudatur**____**tradita**____**damnat**__** ****_

Setelah nenek Kira mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut luka-luka disekujut tubuh Senna menutup namun rasa sakitnya tetap terasa.

"Uhkk sakit" jerit Senna, kemudian menutup kedua matanya karena rasa yang amat sangat sakit diterima di sekujur tubuhnta

"Bertahanlah 1 malam ini dan kau akan merasa lebih baik besok" ucap nenek Kira. "Biarkan dia istirahat di kamar tamu" perintah nenek Kira pada para pelayannya kemudian meninggalkan Senna dan para pelayannya.

"Baik" ucap pelayan nenek Kira sambil membawa Senna.

_Di kamar Kira._

"Perasaan apa ini?" ucap Kira dan duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil memijit kedua kepalanya yang pusing.

"_Kau harus bersiap akan pertarungan besar yang akan kau hadapi dengan gadis yang baru saja kau selamatkan. Keteguhan hati adalah kunci kemenanganmu. 1 kali kau merasa ragu akan melawannya dan kau akan terus terkurung dalam kegelapan". _

Kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang di kepala Kira. Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat amat sehingga Kira memilih untuk tidur di Sofa mewahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut.

50 tahun Kemudian.

"Lindungi dan pastikan mereka bersatu. Yang harus kau lindungi adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki, Pastikan mereka bersatu". Ucap seseorang

"Baik" ucap Kira kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersembunyi itu dan kembali ke kastilnya.

"Kira-sama sudah waktunya." Ucap seseorang.

"Baiklah" ucap Kira sambil meletakkan sepasang foto di mejanya.

"Senna-chan" ucap seorang gadis berambut biru tosca dan mata bewarna hitam pekat.

"Ayo kejar aku Yuki-chan"ucap Senna yang kemudian berlari mendahului Yuki dan bersembunyi di kastil utama yaitu ruang tidur Kira yang merupakan tempat terlarang bagi siapa saja.

"Ah.. kalau kesini gak ada yang ayi menangkapku" ujar Senna jahil pandangan matanya menelusuri semua pelosok kamar kira yang sangat simple tapi mempunyai aura* yang kuat . Pandangan mata Senna tertuju pada sepasang foto yang terpampang di meja.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" ucap Senna saat melihat foto seorang cowok berambut oranye nyentrik. "Wahh pria ini lumayan juga, aying rambutnya oren tapi tetep keren siih" ucap Senna saat melihat foto Ichigo kemudian Senna melihat pigura tersebut tersambung dengan sebuah pigura lainnya dengan benang merah "Kuchiki Rukia" ucap Senna. Siapa mereka? Kenapa aku mempunyai ketertarikan dengan takdir mereka Tanya Senna dalam hati.

"Hwaa Senna-chan" kemana sih ucap Yuki sebal yang tak berhasil menemukan Senna dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura, "Apa mungkin Ia bersembunyi di kamar Akira-sama?" Tanya Yuki pada dirinya sendiri . "Ah tidak mungkin itukan kamar terlarang Yuki gak mau cari masalah sama nenek" ucap gadis berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Tentu saja itu kamar terlarang" ucap Shana yang duduk diatas pohon Sakura.

"Shana-chan? Kau membuatku kaget!" teriak Yuki

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan nona muda" ucap Shana sambil tersenyum jahil Ia tahu bahwa "Kirihara" yang satu ini berbeda.

"Jangan memanggilku nona muda. Atau seumur hidup aku akan memanggilmu Shana-chan!" ancam Yuki.

"Ampuun Yuki, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan lagi" ucap Shana sambil melompat dari pohon dan menghampiri Yuki.

"Hahahah Iya Shana" ucap Yuki sambil tertawa

"hei, kenapa kau tadi menyebut-nyebut tentang kamar Kira-sama?" Tanya Shana penasaran.

"Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Senna-chan tapi Ia berlari lebih cepat daripada aku . Aku sudah mencarinya keamana-mana namun tak menemukannya." Jelas Yuki

"Oh.. Jadi kau berpikir bahwa Senna itu bersembunyi di kamar Kira?" Tanya Shana

"Entahlah Senna aku tak mau sembarang menuduhnya" timpal Yuki

"Hm.. aku tak suka gadis itu" ujar Shana

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Shana?" Tanya Yuki kaget melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Entahlah hanya firasat." Ucap Shana sambil mengikat rambutnya yang bewarna hitam pekat.

"Hei kalian" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Yuki dan Shana yang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon, membuat kedua gadis tersebut terlonjak kaget dan langsung orang yang mengganggu istirahat mereka.

"Senna-chan?" ucap Yuki kaget "Kau dari mana saja? Aku jadi lelah mencarimu". Protes Yuki saat melihat sosok Senna.

"Itu R-a-h-a-s-i-a" balas Senna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haah kau itu" omel Shana

"Kenapa yang penting aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang asik" ucap Senna dengan girangnya

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuki penasaran

"Rahasia lagi" ucap Senna dengan gaya riangnya

"Kau ini suka sekali yang rahasia" ucap Yuki

"Hei kalian ayo masuk sebentar lagi ada pelajaran menghapal beberapa mantra" teriak Yumi gadis berambut putih salah satu peramal hebat yang dipercayai oleh nenek Kira seperti Yuki yang merupakan cucu angkat dari Kira,Shanna yang merupakan salah satu orang terpilih karena kepintarannya dan Senna yang ditolong nenek kira 50 tahun yang lalu.

_**Akira room**_

"Akira kau harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. _Ia _telah melihatnya dan itu menjadi pertanda buruk" Ucap seseorang

"Hm aku tahu itu dan aku sendiri akan melawannya jika waktu itu tiba dan ia kehilangan akal sehatnya" ucap Akira tegas

**Flashback End**

_You are my sunshine_

Di Karakura High School

"Hei Rukia ayo pulang" ajak Ichigo setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang. Rukia yang masih mengantuk hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Aku masih ngantuk" ucap Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Hei ayo bangun Midget kalau mau kutemani tidur di rumahku saja" goda Ichigo yang membuat muka Rukia semerah tomat.

"Ba..BAKA ICHIGO" teriak Rukia yang sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun Rukia muka mu..hahah ekspresimu itu hahah seharusnya aku merekamnya" ucap Ichigo diselingi tawanya.

Bletak! Sepasang sepatu mendarat dengan mulusnya di wajah Ichigo.

"Hei Midget sakit" protes Ichigo

"Berhenti memanggilku Midget" balas Rukia

"Memang kau Midget kok"

"TIDAK! Aku hanya kurang tinggi" bantah Rukia

"Apa bedanya bodoh?"

"Beda dong apa kau ga bisa bedakan! Dasar bodoh"

"Huuh dasar pendek" sindir Ichigo

Bletak!kembali Rukia menjitakan bogemnya ke kepala Ichigo dengan mulusnya *?*.

"Hei sudah kubilang sakit!" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia sambil memeluknya yang membuat Rukia blushh tingkat berat *?*

"Hei Ichigo lepaskan!" perintah Rukia.

"Tidak mau" balas Ichigo sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Rukia. Yang membuat Rukia pasrah.

"Hei Ichigo" tanya Rukia.

"Hm? Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Rukia.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Bahkan disaat kau melupakanku untuk yang kedua kalinya ini aku tetap berada di sampingmu." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Tapi Ichigo kau tahu kan dunia kita berbeda?" balas Rukia sambil melihat langit sore yang bewarna jingga seperti rambut Ichigo.

"Haaah" ucap Ichigo menghela napas. "Kalau itu sih tak usah kau pikirkan toh aku dilahirkan dari seorang ibu manusia dan ayah Shinigami. Kita sama dengan Otou-san dan Okka-san Rukia hanya aku yang separuh shinigami dan kau yang seutuhnya Shinigami" ucap Ichigo menjelaskan sambil mengusap kepala Rukia entah kenapa Ichigo menjadi suka mengelus-elus kepala Rukia.

"Aku percaya padamu Ichigo" ucap Rukia dengan senyum tulusnya "Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku maaf karena aku belum bisa mengingat kenangan kita sebanyak dulu, Aku janji akan mengingat kenangan kita secepatnya" tambah Rukia kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Ichigo yang membuat keduanya Blushh tingkat akut *?*. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menju kelas untuk mengambil tas dan beranjak pulang

Di atas langit berdiri sosok Senna yang tak terlihat karena menggunakan sihir. "Beraninya mereka bermesraan di depanku tidak akan kubiarkan takdir itu berlangsung. Lihat saja kau Rukia Kuchiki" ucap Senna dengan tatapan tajam "Aku akan.."

"Akan apa?" tanya seseorang

"Hei sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Senna kaget

"Sejak kau mengomel" ucap Yuki dengan tatapan mengejek khasnya.

"Dasar kau anak sial" balas Senna

"Menyerah sajalah Senna. Memangnya kau tidak melihat kemesraan mereka tadi?" goda Yuki.

"Diam kau bocah"

"Hei walaupun bocah, setidaknya dia tidak berkhianat sepertimu" ucap Shana yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Cih muncul lagi pengunit setia nenek tua itu" cibir Senna

"Jaga bicaramu penyihir terbuang" ucap Shana yang membuat emosi Senna naik (a/n: kalau ada tensi udah meledak tuh tensi XD) dan segera menyerang Shana dengan Zanpakutounya.

"Wah emosian ya?" sindir Yuki yang menahan Zanpakutou sarah dengan tangan kosong, kemudian mengambil Zanpakutounya yang bernama Bloody Rose.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya" ucap Shana geram.

"Tidak perlu Shana, lebih baik jika kita mengawasi Rukia dari bahaya yang akan diciptakan Senna". Ucap Yuki dingin "Jujur saja Senna-chan aku sempat menganggapmu sebagai kakak sendiri namun ternyata kau malah melakukan ini" tambah Yuki dengan nada sendu kemudian menarik Shana untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf Yuki" ucap Senna. Kedua air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya "Salahkan Kuchiki Rukia jika aku menjadi begini" tambah Senna dengan tatapan tajam pada sesosok Rukia yang digandeng mesra oleh Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo dan Rukia hendak menggambil tasnya tampaklah sosok Yuki yang sedang berbicara dengan Shana.

"Lho Yuki-chan masih belum pulang?" tanya Rukia

"Belum Rukia-chan, ada yang harus aku urus" ucap Yuki sambil melihat shana dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo yang bingung melihat sosok Shana yang mengenakan seragam berbeda dari seragam Karakura High School.

"Ah kenalkan dia temanku dari Tokyo, namanya Shana" ucap Yuki sambil memperkenalkan Shana.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Rukia

"Salam kenal, mohon bimbingannya mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini juga" balas Shana

"Benarkah? Wah sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai banyak teman baru" ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang menggembang di wajahnya. Ichigo menatap curiga pada dua gadis di depannya "Rukia bisakah kau ke gerbang duluan? Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Tunggu aku disana ya?" pinta Ichigo sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

"Hm.. Baiklah ku tunggu kau di depan gerbang" ucap Rukia sambil mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas saat sosok Rukia menghilang Ichigo menatap tajam pada Yuki dan Shana.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang tegas.

"Apa maksudmu Kurosaki-san?" tanya Yuki balik.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Yuki!" ucap Ichigo "Reiatsumu, nenek kira, dan temanmu ini berbeda dari yang lain" tambah Ichigo.

"Kau memang pintar Kurosaki Ichigo" puji Shana dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Apa maksudmu. Siapa kalian?" ucap Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Akan memakan waktu yang panjang jika memberitahu siapa kami secara keseluruhannya. Yang penting kami dalam area petarungan untuk memenangkan takdirmu Ichigo" tambah Yuki

"Haah Kalian membuatku bingung" kata Ichigo

"Pokoknya kami ada di pihakmu juga dipihak Soul Society" ujar Shana yang membuat Ichigo kaget

"Bagaimana kalian tahu Soul Society. Apakah kau juga seorang Shinigami?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hahahaha bukan Kami bukanlah seorang Shinigami, kau bisa menyebut kami sebagai seorang penyeimbang takdir yaa semacam itulah" perjelas Yuki

"Yang penting kau harus menjauhkan Rukia dari bahaya penghkianat itu". Tambah Shana dengan tampang jutek.

"Penghianat? Maksudmu siapa?"

"Senna" ucap Yuki tegas.

"Ada apa dengan Senna bagaimana kalian mengenalnya. Arghh kalian membuatku bingung"

" Sudah kubilangkan ceritanya panjang kalau bisa jauhkan Rukia dari Senna kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan .Mari kita bicarakan di rumah nenek Kira" ujar Yuki sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Oh ya dimana Rukia?"tanya Yuki dan Shana yang tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah pergi duluan tadi.

"Aku menyuruhnya menungguku di depan gerbang tadi" ucap Ichigo polos dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Shana dan Yuki panik bukan main.

"BAKA ICHIGO!" umpat Yuki dan Shana. "Shana segera kau ke gerbang depan" perintah Yuki.

"Baik" ucap Shana yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hei kemana temanmu tadi?" ucap Ichigo bingung.

"Dia menuju tempat Rukia dengan Shunpo" balas Yuki.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan Shunpo?" tanya Ichigo

"Aku masih di dalam gigai baka!" ucap Yuki . Yuki kesal terhadap dirinya yang lengah membiarkan Rukia pergi sendiri.

"Hei ada apa ini?" kenapa kalian buru-buru"

"Cerewet! Sebaiknya kau berharap Rukia baik-baik saja" ucap Yuki sambil berlari menuju gerbang depan bersama dengan Ichigo dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Saat Ichigo dan Yuki sampai di depan gerbang tampak sosok Shana yang terdiam.

"Shana-chan" teriak Yuki yang jika dilihat orang awan akan berteriak pada tembok berhubung suasana Karakura high school sudah sepi Yuki tak memikirkannya.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita terlambat" ucap Shana singkat.

"Aku merasakan Reatsu Rukia dan seseorang" tambah Yuki

"Rukia! Dimana dia ?" ucap Ichigo panik pikiran buruk akan Kekasihnya mulai memasuki pikiran Ichigo.

"Rukiaa" teriak Ichigo frustasi namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ichigo berharap Rukia hanya bersembunyi dan kemudian akan keluar dari suatu tempat namun sepertinya hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil.

"ARGHH!" teriak Ichigo frustasi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Ichigo" ucap Shana

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SEKARANG! BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA ADA DALAM BAHAYA" ucap Ichigo.

"Ir al encuentro de Rukia Kuchiki" ucap Yuki pada segerombolan kupu-kupu yang bewarna merah darah.

"Ikuti dia!" perintah Yuki. "Maaf Ichigo untuk sementara ini ikutilah kami. Akan kami buktikan bahwa kami akan melindungi Rukia dan berada di pihakmu" tambah Yuki sambil berlari mengejar gerombolan kupu-kupu tersebut. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan berharap omongan dua gadis di depannya ini benar-benar bisa dipercaya.

"Rukia maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Bertahanlah dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu" guman Ichigo

_You are my Sunshine, _

_my sunshine, always be my sunshine_

_**At Kira House.**_

Nenek Kira memandang langit sore yang bewarna oranye dan kemerahan. Bukanlah pertanda baik jika langit sedikit bewarna merah seperti ini. "Apakah pertarungan ini harus dilaksanakan. Jika ya.. kumohon Kami-sama lindungilah mereka semua" ucap Nenek Kira sambil memandang Langit dengan tatapan sendu diliriknya roti melon yang baru matang dibuatnya mengingatkan kenangannya tentang sosok sahabat karibnya yaitu Kuchiki Hisana. "Hei Hisana adikmu juga suka roti melon, kalian memang sangat mirip. Bantu aku untuk melindungi takdirnya ya?" ucap nenek Kira pelan sambil menatap langit kemudian masuk kedalam dapur untuk mengangkat roti-roti yang baru dipanggangnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Yuki cucu kesayangannya berharap cucunya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik.

**Di suatu tempat:**

"Kumohon siapa saja Tolong aku" ucap Rukia yang tangannya seperti diborgol "Aku tidak bisa bernapas" guman Rukia "Ini di.." dan beberapa saat kemudian Rukia tak sadarkan diri

"Kerja bagus?" ucap Seseorang dengan senyum iblisnya

"Ini adalah hal yang mudah" balas gadis tersebut "Rasakan karena kau telah merebut Kurosaki-kun" tambah gadis itu

"Cih gadis hanya miliku" guman seseorang dalam hati, dan kedua gadis itu meniggalkan sesosok Kuchiki Rukia yang terperangkap di dasar kolam karakura High School.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/\**

**Review para readers dan author akan membantu Yuuna dalam memperbaiki**

**Dan meningkatkan kualitas tulisan Yuu**

*****_**terkutuklah kamu dalam segala rasa sakit yang akan kamu terima. Luka yang kau terima akan susah buat disembuhkan.**_

_******__** Dibukalah semua kutukan yang ada, aku perintahkan rasa sakit pergilah, luka-luka menutuplah. kutukan yang tersampaikan terkuncilah**_

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Yuuna : Holla Minna-san bertemu lagi dengan Yuuna. Yuuna masih hidup kok tenang saja ^^ ( maaf kalau sangat-amat-lama update fic ini ^^) dalam fic You are my Sunshine ;) tidak terasa sudah chapter 9 . Kurang *piiiipp* lagi Fic ini akan tamat!**

**Ichigo : Hei author tak bertanggung jawab sudah berapa lama kau telantarkan fic ini**

**Yuuna : cuman 2 bulan kok *senyum Innocet* *Yuuna disekep di gudang sama pemain You are my Sunshine***

**Rukia : Huuh dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Yuuna : *kabur dari gudang* TToTT yaah aku jangan diserang begitu dong. Sebenarnya Yuu sudah buat ini fic 6x namun apa daya flashdisk yuu kena firus terus datanya hilang dan lebih parahnya FLASHDISK Yuu 16 GB berbentuk Chappy hilang! *meraung* Jadi Yuu buat fanfic ini benar-benar penuh perjuangan (ngetik fic nyolong waktu dari tugas sekolah yang menggunung)Yuu minta maaf kalau Yuu benar-benar lelet dalam update fic -/\- . **

**Rukia : Apa kau menghilangkan Flashdisk berbentuk Chappy? BAGAIMANA BISA BAKA!**

**Yuuna : Ah itu ceritanya...**

**Yuki : gak usah cerita ntar jadinya panjang lebih baik balas Review**

**Yuuna : '3' yaah Yuu kan mau curhat.. Oke deh yang mau dengar curhat Yuu follow twitter Yuu aja ya ;) *Promosii* Oke deh yang pertama dari ****Sora Hinase****. Halo Sora-chan *melambai-lambai* Arigatou sudah mau review Fic ini ^^ nah sudah selesai Ulangan bukan? Bersediahkan mereview lagi Fic ini :3 .Iya Senna emang ganggu *Usir pakai beras merah***

**Senna ****: Kan kau yang membuatku seperti ini =.=a**

**Yuuna ****: *Nyengiirr***

**Rukia ****: *Jitak Yuuna* selanjutnya dari Yupi dimakan Winna. Waah hati-hati namanya jangan sampai dibalik nanti jadinya Winna dimakan Yupi dong? ^o^" hehehe Iya tapi jati diri nenek kira memang dibuat agak misterius biar reader makin cinta dan semoga nenek kira beneran bisa masuk di serial Bleach #plakk. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya masih banyak kejutan dari nenek Kira ;) .Oke deeh Terimakasih sudah mau mereview fic gaje seperti ini :D Terus Review yaa **

**Shana : Rukia ternyata bisa bergurau juga ya hahaha. Soal menendang Senna serahkan padaku hahahaha**

**Senna :**** Kenapa semua membenciku siih =.=" awas kalian semua!**

**Yuuna :**** Yaa karena sifatmu turuti kata author kalau tidak gajimu tidak akan kubayar!**

**Senna :**** Baik bu Bos memang kapan kau pernah membayarku? **

**Yumi :**** hei aku kok gak keluar di chapter ini? :O**

**Nenek Kira:**** Berisik! *teriak Pake TOA sewaan* Lanjutkan mereviewnya kalian menghabis-habiskan pulsa orang tahu**

**Yuuna :**** Ba..baik Bos**

**Rukia :**** Huh bisa kalem juga dia**

**Yuuna :**** Apa Kau bi..**

**Rukia :**** Next dari ****Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**** Haloo Ai-chan *peluk Ai-chan* makasih yaa yang sudah sering nagih *lirik Yuuna* buat update terima kasih juga selalu mendukung fic ini ^^ . Maafkanlah Author yang satu ini karena sering tidak hati-hati dalam membuat fic. Jika chapter ini masih sangat-amat-berantakan mohon jitaklah dia dengan sepenuh hati (-_-)b**

**Ichigo :**** Good Job Rukia sayang ;) Author kita ini emang harus selalu di jitak kok *evil smile* nah selanjutnya dari ****Sader VectizenIchi**** Halo Sader, kau selalu mereview fic ini ya ;) sebagai hadiahnya akan kuberikan senyuman terbaiku pada sader seorang. Kalau soal lelet dalam update memang Yuuna jagonya *ala ayam mbah jenggot*. Kau mendukung IchiRuki *blushh* terima kasih akan selalu kuberikan cintaku pada Rukia seorang gombalnya keluar. **

**Yuuna :**** Hei Ichigo Rukia tadi sudah mau ngasah golok looha waktu kau rayu Sader =..="tapi untunglah sader suka sama OC buatan ku XD terima kasih ya Sader jangan lupa update lagi biar dapet senyum pep**de**t dari Ichi ;) **

**Yuki :****Arigatou Sader yang sudah menyukai saya dan nenek (^/.\^) Nah sekarang dari****mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**** Hai Mamo-chan - mulai sekarang panggilannya jadi Mamo-chan yaa ^^ Oh soal ciuman itu disimpan buat episode terahkir :D hahaha penasaran? Ikuti teruss yaa jangan ketinggalan o^/ ditunggu reviewnya ;)**

**Shana :**** Lanjut dari ****Aika Ray Kuroba**** Aika-chan :D Arigatou sudah mau review /\ Maap juga kalau ahkirnya updatenya amat-sangat-amat-terlamabat dikarenakan kesialan sang author + banyaknya tugas sekolah yang diberikan oleh guru-guru dari sekolah si yuuna. Rencananya? Hehehehe sudah kelihatan sekarang? ;) Update Kilat semoga buat chapter 9 bisa update kilat pakai Shunpo ^^. Di tunggu Reviewnya lagi yaa :D**

**Nenek Kira: hahahah tenang saja ****Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**** bagi Advino society umur segitu masilah mudah hohohoho Ichigo nyosor? Itu keinginan saya dan seluruh IchiRuki FC ^^ hahaha Review lagi yaa Yanz-chan**

**Byakuya: Hemm kenapa saya gak muncul di chapter ini? Awas tuh Yuuna. Next dari ****Kyucchi**** yaa sepertinya anak itu minta bagaimana rasanya di 'gelitiki' dengan senbonsakura. Tetap Review yaa kalau enggak nanti gantian kamu yang saya gelitiki pakai senbonsakura *kedip-kedip***

**Renji : Taichou kalau kayak gitu sih yang ada malah kabur kayak tuh anak *nunjuk Senna yang sedang beres-beres koper*. Mereka kan tidak seperti saya yang selalu mendapat suntikan semangat dari senbonsakura (Para pemain You are my sunshine memberikan tataoan turut berduka cita pada Renji#PLAKK!) Oke next dari ****Thia Nokoru**** tunggu saja perang sesungguhnya ada di chapter se... *renji dibelkap Yuuna pakai pisang goreng***

**Yuuna : Tenang saja tentang perang akan Yuu usahakan sebaik mungkin ^^" dan pasti akan terjadi ^^ *angel smile* Next dari ****Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**** salam kenal juga Ai-chan , boleh saya panggil begitu atau ada nama panggilan lain? *bungkuk hormat* hahaha Ichigo emang napsunya tinggi apalagi ama Rukia *IchiRuki blushh* Iya sungguh suatu kebetulan nenek Kira punya kembaran *dijitak nenek Kira* maksud yuu namanya ^^a. Hahahaha**

**Rukia : Dasar senangnya bergurau =o=a. Baiklah selanjutnya dari ****Nana-chan Kurochiki**** haloo Nana-chan iya maaf juga updatenya malah super lama (-_-) *bungkuk dalem-dalem* Iya nenek kira emang masih muda banget XD hahaha Soal IchiRuki *Blushh* pokoknya next chapter aku bakal... *nosebleed***

**Ichigo : Oi Rukia kau baik-baik saja kan dasar. Kalau mau yang HOT tunggu chapter depan ya Nana-chan *Seringai Mesum Mode:On* Oke selanjutnya review dari ****Kimimaru Tooya waah kalau bocor ntar gak bisa dipake dong ban-nya *Ichigo dilempar semangka samaKarin***

**Karin : Ya mereka akan jadi kok :D soalnya gak mungkin si Yuuna tidak membiarkan mereka bersatu ;)**

**IchiRuki: *BLUSHH***

**Yuuna : Tuh kan sudah di kasih bocoran sama Karin kan? ;) Terimakasih Karin-chan **

**Karin : Hm jangan lupa bayaranku di transfer **

**Yuuna : *Shocked* tampil 3 detik minta bayaran? OuO *Garuk2 kepala* **

**Issin : Sudahlah Yuuna itu memang kewajibanmu untuk membayar kami ;) hohohoho selanjutnya dari ****erikyonkichi****: Terimakasih my dear kau selalu menyemangati Author cerita ini sehingga dia baru bisa update sekarang **

**Yuuna: Benar Arigatou Eri-chan ^^ Yuu bisa semangat karena ada dukungan dari Eri-chan *terharu* naah next dari ****ririn ****Enjoy chapter 8 sekarang sudah update jangan lupa review lagi ya :3**

**Hisana : Wah-wah ternyata dukungan readers sangat berarti buat Yuu-chan ya seperti dari yuunaa waah nama kalian sama ternyata hihihi baiklah tetap dukung dengan memberi review bagi fic ini yaa ^^**

**Yuuna: Benar kata Hisana-nee terima kasih kepada semua readers yang setia menunggu fic ini :') Yuu terima kritikan dari para readers semua dan yang terahkir dari yuuna hira dan ririn. Apakah kalian orang yang sama? Terima kasih yaa buat dukungannya :D tetap ikuti kelajutan fic ini.**

**All member You are my Sunshine: See U at chapter 9 minna, RnR please ;) **

**Yuuna : ICHIRUKI FOREVER AND NEVER END XD  
**


End file.
